The Next Ride
by dabeeinc77
Summary: Started as an Impromptu writing that happens at the end of HKT as Karigan goes out for a ride with Condor. Were will such a ride lead her? I don’t know for sure but I think I am starting to find out 1st FanFic. Please Review I'ld love the help
1. Breeth

I had advised someone else to do an impromptu writing with no forethought of plot and planning just to write and see where the story took them so I decided for my first fan fic I should take a bite of my own advise. I hope it doesn't taste too bitter. So I am doing my best not to pot anything out but run around after my own tail so I hope no one gets to dizzy.

The Next Ride

Chapter 1 BREETH

Choosing not to go back to the throne room was easy. Choosing where to go now wasn't. Figuring out something as simple as where to ride all of the sudden became a heavy and daunting task the weight of such a simple decision almost buried her. Karigan stopped to gather herself together, get on Condor and then decided to just go.

It started as an exceptional ride one she defiantly needed. Condor as always new just what she needed and as she loosened the rains and allowed him to lead she was able to breath. She didn't want to think or feel. She tightly gripped her heart and closed off anything that would threaten the tears to flow, anger to rise or fear to consume. She simply breathed. In, out, up, down she synced her breath to the movement of condor's stride, closing her eyes she emptying her body of everything she was feeling, her mind of all she knew to be true and finally emptied her heart of hope for all she had wanted.

Condor almost seemed to dance along the road. She took in the smell of the City and then exhaled it out as she knew Condor was leading her threw greener pastures and over rolling hills. As they edged past the nearest tree line Karigan thought of the time and her mind began to real as she began trying to think again. Thinking about anything only brought everything back. Realizing she couldn't control where her thoughts would lead her and knowing she could only drown in her emotions Karigan decided not to even think of going back yet. She heard the soft splashing of Condors feet along a gentle stream. She rode that way for quite some time resting against his strong neck nuzzling his main until finally his canter began to slow and then still. Karigan took in her last slow breath noticing the impossible enticement of lilac and bayberry on the breeze. She batted her tired eyes to reveal blurred swirls of green and purple it was beautiful until she realized it was extremely abnormal for there to be any green alive this time of year little lone hewing flowers in the middle of a forest. Quickly Karigan's Eyes flashed open this time intent with focus and awareness.

Where was she? She had no idea. She had never seen this part of the forest of course she had totally lost track of time it could have been days for all she cared but this was somewhat crazy. A beautiful meadow no even more a garden in the middle of the forest truly one of her fellow riders should have happened upon this gem before. Everything in inside told her this was not normal. Something was not write or perhaps she was wrong and everything was right. She sensed warmth and peace everywhere she looked and with every breath she took she felt more at ease. Everything was beautiful here. Walking through the garden she realize there wasn't a single thing she would change it was perfect here. She stopped in amazement next to a patch of small wild flowers unlike anything she had ever seen. She leaned in for a moment to breath in their essence and a strange weariness came over her. Karigan's eyes began to flutter and she decided to rest her tired frame amongst the feathering pedals of the small white flowers. As she floated on the waves of unconsciousness the thought occurred to Karigan that she hadn't expected to slip so peacefully to sleep. She couldn't remember why she expected trouble resting. She just knew in shouldn't come so easy. She was about to worry about her sudden lose of memory when she found she didn't seem to care. Overwhelmed with peace she took one last deep breath and closed her eyes to sleep.


	2. A New Awakening

**Hope this one is better than the first Chapter. I really could use your suggestions and comments I am just trying to get better and better thanks for your time all. Also a big thank you to trina26 for coming back and helping me cleaning up all of my writing she is a brilliant blessing!**

A New Awakening

A quiet clamour that led to gentle laughter jogged her from an imprisoning slumber. Her senses hovered just out of reach and she felt a soft tugging at her hair. It was hypnotic.

Soon the laughter quieted to make way for a soft, melodious hum. Resisting the urge to fall back asleep the girl pushed her eyes open, revealing soft, red curls laced with gold, framed by ruby lips and dark, blue pools above a milky grin.

"Good morning, my lady," the delicate apparition sang as she continued to brush the girls hair, " Did you dream well?"

"No. I didn't dream at all," The girl replied with a small groan as she pushed herself up.

"Don't worry, young one, dreaming will come back with time."

'Young one' seemed to stir something in her but what, she couldn't quite place. In fact, everything seemed just beyond her reach, floating on the periphery of her understanding but all the while remaining elusive.

"What happened to me? Where am I? And why have I no memory?"

"I am sure you have a great deal of questions, which will be answered in due course. For now, you need to rest and heal so we can begin preparing you."

"Heal!" The girl quickly began to take stock of herself. She hadn't noticed any pains or aches, but maybe amongst the calm of this magical place she had missed them.

."You will find nothing wrong with your body, child. I was speaking of your mind and your heart. You have suffered a great deal and your pain has embedded itself deeply. You will have to forgive me, but that is the reason I encouraged you to smell the _memordiums_."

Was she in a room, a tent, a garden? The girl was confused but it was beautiful all the same. Blossoms of every colour and scent surrounded her and she began to lose focus. "The what?"

"_Memordiums_, the flowers you smelt yesterday by the side of the road. For now, they will hold your memories until you are ready, for I am afraid those thoughts would only harm your progress. We have much to do and little time in which to do it. Hopefully you are a quick healer and an even faster study."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. Who are you and for that matter, who am I?!"

The girl was becoming frantic.

"My, but you are a worrisome little creature, aren't you, although I imagine your curiosity is to be expected; after all, you are mostly human."

"Mostly human? You mean to say some part of me is not?"

"Most of you is, yes, but not all. You have your mother to thank for that. Before I answer your questions I want you to understand that we do not have the time for explanations. You will just have to pick up what you can and the rest we will deal with as it comes."

Whilst the girl tried to understand the angel's words, the deity in question adjusted her skirts and announced, "I am Chaleur and I am to be your guardian. You are young still in the eyes of our people and not old enough to be left to your own devices, especially in such perilous times. You have much to learn and accomplish; thus your sister and brothers have appointed me to this position."

At that, the girl ceased her constant pacing. "I may have no memories but I don't remember having…. I mean, I don't believe that I had any sisters or brothers." It was strange. She had no memory of family, or any other relationships for that matter, but as she said the words a familiar emptiness seemed to well up inside. It must be true, for she knew deep within herself that she had never known the true bond and love of a sibling.

"I am not wrong. You are the light of Laurelyn that we once believed had faded from existence. Laurelyn is the sister of my queen."

"So I am Laurelyn?"

"Yes and no. Ah, we don't have time for this and you need your rest." The girl's face showed that her resolve was impenetrable so with a sign Chaleur continued, "Your name is Karigan G'ladion and whilst this represents your human roots, the light of Laurelyn that runs in your veins reveals your true heritage to all that can see."

"When Laurelyn had all but lost her light and Eletia was almost no more than a memory, she decided to hide her light in the most unlikely of places. It was passed onto her only daughter, beginning a chain that continues to this day. She then gave the child to a trusted advisor to raise her in the distant land of Rhovanny as a human. As generations succeeded, the Eletian blood flowing through her daughters' veins weakened and the light began to dim. We had lost track of the bloodline and had almost given up hope of truly seeing the light return to us. All we could do was wait to see if it would be renewed and so it has come to reside in you. However, when you where touched by the God's, the light rekindled within you. Our prince saw this when he visited your king. He returned immediately to announce the renewal of Laurelyn's light to his father and our people. Therefore, young one, although presently you are mostly human, you are also now a monarch of our people, Sister to King Santanara, Strength of the Elt Wood; King Schatten, Shadow of the Seas; and my mistress, Queen Darurlys, Warmth of the Eternal Plains. The family is now complete with the addition of you, Queen Karigan, Light of Eletia."

Karigan stood there gaping. "Now you must rest, as your sister will be here shortly and expect you to be ready to work." As her hands reached out again to brush Karigan's hair the woman's voice melted into an enchanting melody that soothed the girl, lulling her back to sleep.

"_Gone are the heartaches of yesterday_

_ Brushed away are the pains of the past_

_ A new queen will bring us the future. _

_Tomorrow has hope that will last."_

**Thanks all hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please R&R.**

**For those of you who care **

**Chaleur is warm in French**

**Schatten actually means Shade or Shadow in High German**

**Darurlys is • Darur – Day in Icelandic and Lys – is light in Danish so it means Day light making her the opposite light source of Laurelyn. Not that anyone cares about my geeky name fetish….**


	3. Mapstone's Journal

Captain Mapstone's Journal Entry

_Have you ever wished that tomorrow would wait in coming because you were too tiered and didn't know if you had the strength to face what it would bring. I can feel tomorrow is going to be one of those days. They seem to be coming more often ever since-_

_NOT GOING THERE. OK GOING THERE_

_It has been 2 hrs. since Mara personally attacked me. (I am still waiting to hear from the king)_

_3 days since Estora flew into hysterics in the throne room. (Everyone is waiting to hear from the future queen)_

_10 days since Alton stormed out of the city without leave. (Still waiting to hear form him or anyone who left with him)_

_14 days since the King sank into an undefined mixture of rage and depression. (Still waiting to hear a glimmer of hope.)_

_19 days since Timas Mirwell threw down charges of treason in the Lords Council Room. (Still waiting to hear what the effects are on the other Lords)_

_One and half months since Karigan went missing. (still waiting….)_

_WAITING!_

_I am now at the point that I no longer know what to think. I can not believe that Karigan after all she has done and all she has sacrificed would abandon her service with out some kind of heads up, and even if she had wouldn't the broach abandon her and find it's way back to us, and even if I could consider that she had been attacked and murdered on the road the same thing would apply wouldn't it. The broach would have found it's way back to rider's headquarters. So it is my hope that Karigan came upon something unexpected and felt she had to fallow the lead quickly and in silence. Stranger things have happened with the girl. The other possibility is that she has been captured and is in more trouble that we could possibly know. Which in her case is also very likely. I am at a loss of what to do in this matter and how to go forward._

Captain Mapstone put her quill and journal down on the night table then wiggled her way under the covers as if they could hide her away completely.


	4. Under the Covers

**Under the covers**

She was not that lucky for just as she drifted to sleep in her dreams she was thrown back out of bed. She gunned down a corridor with two letters in hand, one she needed to burn and one she needed to hand off to Karigan as quickly as possible. She rounded the corner and collided into a panting Mara, the letters and several other papers floating to the ground. Both women recovered quickly and reached for the same letter.

"Mara, can you find Karigan and have her report to my office immediately? I have an assignment for her."

Just as the Captain was about to take the letter Mara pulled her arm back and began fidgeting with the thing as if it were a security blanket. "That was what I was running to tell you about. Karigan is missing! Drent sent one of his men to hall her off to the training grounds because she was late. She is nowhere to be found; no one had seen her for breakfast or lunch and the stable hands said she had taken Condor out for a ride last night and never returned. The boy said she had no provisions with her at all, not even her saber. Captain, why would Karigan, of all people, go anywhere without her saber!" Laren didn't know but she was going to find out.

She rushed down the hall and threw open the door only to find herself in the council room surrounded by the Lord Governors. Then from behind her she heard a rough, grating voice.

" I understand your concerns but perhaps you can try to understand ours. Karigan G'ladheon is privy to some of the most confidential information in our kingdom. If she has gone rouge it is of the utmost importance that she is discovered and reacquired. If by some chance she has been captured then she may be used by the enemy as well. Either way we need the commoners to know she can not be trusted and they need to be wary." Thomas Mirwell was a slimy little man. If only the king was here back me up, Laren thought. All these years and he is still intent on revenge. Oh yes, Karigan had told her all about the events that led her to becoming a rider. Now in the midst of a real crisis, Thomas made his own agenda clear. Laren suspected that he was trying to ensure the rider wouldn't return at all. Perhaps he figured if word spread that Karigan was dangerous and not to be trusted, she would either hide or be killed by a jittery commoner scared by rumors that Thomas no doubt had already started spreading.

Laren spun around to storm out of the room only to be pushed through another door in her mind feveral days later. He was standing morosely in his study, "My Lord, I understand your concern but you need to get a hold of yourself!"

"Laren can you imagine what could have happened? All they found were her cloths lying in the middle of a field deep in the forest. There were no other tracks and even Condor's prints mysteriously ended there. What am I supposed to do?" exclaimed Zachary.

"I think you mean what are _we_ supposed to do. What you are going to do is pull yourself together. We all need you and if you can't compose yourself, Lord Coutre is going to see right through you. He is going to know you are in love with Karigan and then…"

"How did you know?!"

"You had made it more that obvious even before she went missing. If you can't control your emotions then she won't be safe when she returns, because once Coutre figures it and he feel's Estora's place is threatened, he will align himself with that troublesome Mirwell to see you deemed unfit to rule and have you removed or your power diminished. We must keep the kingdom together at all costs. Estora has been holding things together for you for quite some time. You are lucky that girl is stronger and smarter than she looks. Who knows when Mornhavon will return or what we can or will do about it. You have to see that Karigan is probably on the fringes of something important that we just can't see, and that you need to trust that somehow she is going to pull through and appear in her own time. We have to hold on to that and then do our part." The King nodded in defeat.

Laren heard Estora clear her throat. "Don't worry Captain, I will help him deal with the loss of Karigan. Right now I think you have other things to take care of."

Lauren was dumbfounded, "You mean..."

"I know? I was honest with him about Fryan. Do you really think he would lie to me about Karigan? Beside I know what it's like to lose one's true love. There is still a reason for living but finding it can be hard without one's heart. By the way Captain, I believe Lord D'yer has just returned from the wall and is looking for you." Dismissed, Laren bowed silently and opened the Door to leave as she walked threw the door she found herself flung trough time and space again this time entering her office, to find Alton pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace.

**So I had planned to only post this piece but Trina has already cleaned up my mess in the next chapter so I am posting it as well hope you all enjoy and please review I could really use it. Thanks to all of you for your time and to Trina for just being her wonderful self!**


	5. Still Dreaming

**As always I own none of the Characters. And I must thank Trina 26 who is able to work miracles with the Scatigories I send her you are wonderful! I hope you enjoy the rest of Laren's Nightmare…Hum that sounds odd. Oh well enjoy and please review**

**Still Dreaming**

….By the way Captain I believe that Lord D'yer has just returned from the wall and is looking for you." At that Laren opened the doors to leave and found herself entering her office. Alton was pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace.

"I understand the King's guard have sent several patrols to look for Karigan but you know that they are inadequate for something like this."

"So you think that riders with little training in warfare and no training in tracking stand a better chance?" Laren asked as she sat down tiredly.

"Yes, I do. We have abilities, magic that they don't and if we go as a group there is no telling how much more effective we could be."

"I lose riders every day. I am not about to send out several more when we have no idea what we are facing. Don't even think about it, Alton. It's not an option!"

"You know just as well as I do how important Karigan is. She's the hinge our luck swings on. Without her, everything is hopeless. What if Mornhavon has returned and his minions have her? We may be her only hope of rescue! At least we have some magic at our disposal and I at least have experience dealing with Mornhavon."

"Do you mean when he used you to further destroy the wall?" They both fell into an awkward silence. Laren sighed heavily. "Alton, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. None of us blame of you. The truth is that I have been on edge as well since Karigan's disappearance."

Alton turned to face the window.

"Captain, I know what is at stake. I know I was used by that monster in a terrible way and that's why I can't stand the possibility of Karigan being in his clutches. When I think of all the damage he did through me and to me…. I don't want to know what would happen if…" Alton trailed off into grief-ridden silence.

It looked like he was trapped in another place. Laren reached out and touched his shoulder. "Alton, I understand, I really do, but I am not going to send half of my riders off on some wild goose chase. This discussion is over. Am I understood?"

Alton ripped himself away from her grasp and stormed out of the room with one cold, crisp word thrown over his shoulder. "Perfectly." He slammed the door. It shut squarely in her face only to be thrown open again.

Laren was now standing in the throne room. Lady Estora had just entered in a rage followed by two weapons with knowing faces. One was a grimace, the other a discreet grin. Laren was shocked; such a display of emotion was not only uncommon for weapons, but unheard of.

"What on earth do the two of you think you are doing?" Estora turned to face Zachary, her back now to her father. "Did you really think I wouldn't know?! What was your plan, to get me into my wedding dress during a fitting and then surprise me with a wedding? We talked about this."

Lord Coutre rounded his daughter and with a stern voice, tried to get his daughter under control. "What do you mean you talked about this? And as for moving the wedding date forward, that was my idea. With the absence of your dear friend the people are afraid. They need something to give them hope and quite honestly dear, so do you. I understand the king's fear of losing such a hero and I understand your need to mourn but the country needs the two of you to rally together and marry!"

Estora ignored her father, her intense eyes burning straight into Zachary's. "Is that what you think? Or have you just given up hope that she will return at all and that this is the final surrender."

"Does it really matter now Estora? The wedding will go on either way," Zachary murmured, with a hallow look as if he had been emptied out inside.

"That is where you are wrong, your majesty. You and I agreed we would postpone the wedding until we could talk to Karigan about this."

Lord Coutre grabbed a hold of Estora, commanding her attention. "Talk to Karigan about what? What do you need to talk to her about that is so important that we must delay the wedding?"

For the first time, Laren saw true consuming rage, perhaps even hate, fill Estora's eyes. It quickly tamed into a shade of embarrassment as Estora was searched for something to cover her exposed mistake. Instantly her eyes lit with an idea and control swept through her. Truly, thought Laren, I have never seen this kind of power from the girl. "I need to ask Karigan how she feels about being my maid of honor."

"Estora dear, I'm afraid the girl is lost to us. You can't stop living your life because of the loss of your friend."

"I agree with your father Estora. Karigan isn't coming back. We must continue to unify our country, beginning with our wedding."

"Well I hate to be the difficult one but I can 'stop living,'" Estora said venomously "Because I believe Karigan is alive! She _is_ coming back and I will not abandon her." Estora then leaned towards the King so he could see her eye to eye as she lashed out. "And due to your condition in our marriage contract, that I am to marry you of my own free will, this wedding will not happen until the return of my friend and if that never happens then so be it."

With that Estora gathered herself together and left the throne room, leaving both men in a state of shock. Laren realised that neither would be any help at this point, so she reassured them that she would speak to Estora. Laren bowed and quickly followed the soon-to-be- queen toward the hallway, she opened the door to find herself confronted by an extremely red-faced and determined Mara just outside of her office. Her hand was extended with a letter.

"Captain, should the riders trust you as their leader?"

This threw Laren completely by surprise. "Of course Mara. Why do you ask?"

Mara drew a deep breath. "Captain, it is not a habit of mine to question those in authority, but do you mind explaining this?"

"I'm sorry Mara but I don't have time for 20 questions. What is 'this'?" Laren asked.

"I don't normally open mail that is not my own but Karigan has been gone for months now, so I figured there was no harm and it may in fact give us a clue as to where she is. It's the letter I picked up from you when we collided, the day Kari went missing…"

Instantly Laren could feel her gut start to clinch and her teeth grind. "And what is it?"

"You know very well what it is. It is a love letter. I find it amazing that he asks why she wouldn't return any of his letters he sent through you, or why she asked you not to allow him to visit her in the mending wing. If I remember correctly, Kari and I had talked very much about all her visitors and it always seemed like there was one visit she expected, but never received. I also don't remember Kari receiving any letters from you."

By this stage they were outside Laren's office and she beckoned Mara inside before prying ears caught wind of the conversation.

"Mara, you are jumping to the wrong…."

"Don't, Laren. I know you too well and I don't need a brooch to know that you're lying."

Laren took in a big breath as if she could take one for both Mara and herself, hoping the air would calm the situation.

"Yes, Mara, I took the letters and destroyed every single one. When I realized Karigan loved him too I did my best to separate the two of them for the sake of the kingdom and although I don't know exactly what was in that letter, I know that Zachary had promised to find a way for them to be together. If you distance yourself from the situation Mara, even your logic would tell you their affair could tear apart the kingdom."

Mara started at Laren with the letter in her hand waving it in Laren's face." And so it has! You were right! Karigan is out of the picture and everything is sunshine and roses."

"Mara, that is enough. I will not have this kind of subordination."

"No, I don't think it is enough. You are a rider, Laren. Riders always deliver the kings messages, always. You accuse me of insubordination? Does _he_ even know? Does _he_ know that she never got a single one of his letters? Does _he_ know she wasn't avoiding him?? Just tell me this Laren; does the King know that Karigan loved him?"

Laren felt the guilt eating away at her soul.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. It seems a little late for any of that now Mara; besides it won't make a difference anymore."

With that Mara threw the letter in the fireplace and began to storm out. Laren stepped in front of her, blocking the door. "You are not going to get involved in this Mara, it won't do anyone any good."

"I believe it will do the king good to know that the woman he loved didn't despise him or keep him at bay, but that she was left in the dark and kept at a distance. Perhaps knowing she loved him will help our king to finally come out of his stupor and deal with the present situation!" Laren went to block Mara again but this time she was met with a sound fist in the face.

With that Laren was jolted from her sleep. She sat in the dark with cold sweat trailing down her back and then reached for the lamp on her night table, when she felt something odd brush her fingers. She fumbled with the matches and as she lit the lamp, it almost left her suddenly numb fingers as she finally saw what she had touched.

**Ok I hope my dream sequence wasn't to hard to fallow I know some of the characters may seem a little off from their usual selves but it was a nightmare! Please come back for more and review.**


	6. When It

When it's better to sleep

There on her nightstand was a letter addressed to Captain Mapstone with a seal she had never seen laying on top of a brooch. It took some time for Laren to summon the courage to open the letter for fear of what it would contain. With shaking hands she clutched the brooch and broke the seal. She closed her eyes, not wanting to open the letter until she was firmly planted on her bed. Once in the harbor of her covers Laren took a deep breath and began to read.

To the Captain of the Green Riders,

I am returning this brooch to you since Our Lady will no longer be in your king's service. It is with much thought and reluctance I write you beyond this point, but for the sake of peace between our two peoples I give you some explanation. Your former rider is of more importance than you know. She is the key to Mornhavon's demise and the survival of all Eletians and humans. Beyond the fact that she has been touched by the Gods, she is a direct descendent of Hedriax El Fex, the Right Hand of Mornhavon, who gave us the key to victory in the first great war. She is also the descendant of our Great Queen Laurelyn. The power of both lines flows strongly through her, but it is because of the latter that we have taken her under our care to begin preparations for Mornhavon's return. Your interference in any way will only slow our progress and will be unfavorably viewed by the Prince of our people. You will hear from us if the need arises and a delegation will be sent when it is deemed appropriate.

In humble service,

Chaleur Lys

Personal Guardian of Karigan, Queen of Argenthyne, Light of Eletia


	7. 7 Life's Dance and Natures Song

**Disclaimer KB owns all not me **

**So This is happening during Mapstone's Dream timeline. I am taking a chance and putting this up before Trina has polished it up and added her geniuses so sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar that I know I mutilated. As soon as she checks it I will repost with the clean version so if that stuff bothers you come back later OK! This chapter and the next have been hard for me to get out so sorry if it feels like I'm writing in circles but in the end I will bring all the loose ends together (I hope). Please review and through me what you like Or don't like I really am hoping to learn from all this and I love suggestions as long as they aren't nasty or cruel.**

---###---

**Life's Dance and Nature's Song**

She could still her the soft humming of Chaleur's voice. Karigan drifted from her blackness into a peaceful resting place in a garden next to a pond. She could hear others now they were speaking and singing but Karigan couldn't make any of it out nor could she figure out were all the voices were coming from for no one was insight. Karigan had always loved music but she couldn't see herself as ever being much of a singer, but she could see herself steering clear of any opportunity that would lead to musical embarrassments. The music swelled around her changing occasionally, sometimes adding new voice sometimes changing pitch but it continued on and on. In time it began to overtake her. She began with an awkward hushed little hum that slowly morphed into Karigan singing her own song. It was a harmony in compliance with the ongoing melody that existed there in the garden. The glorious shining days gave way to majestic moonlit nights it was one of these nights as the moonlight rippled across the pond that Karigan took a moment to hear her own voice fit perfectly with the others. It was soft but strong and clear. She realized not only had she become good at singing but she had come to rather enjoy it as well. She never tired of sing and so wondered through the garden for days on end.

She didn't know when it happened that her time was transformed beyond just singing to everyday being filled with twirling under branches of blooming trees skipping through streams as her feet carried her away. She was surprised to find herself dancing. She stopped to rest a moment leaning against the trunk a fruit filled tree to pick a few cherries.

"They are wonderful aren't they?" Karigan looked up to see a woman sitting on a swing hanging from a nearby apple tree. The woman's skin was like moonlight on snow, glowing with a soft shimmer. Her eyes were as dark and blue as a clear winter night sky and her pail hare shown with iridescent strands. Karigan couldn't remember ever passing by the apple tree or a swing. "That s because my sister and I could not agree on were to put it so in the end we never added a swing to our garden. So I add it in when ever I come to visit. It really gives the garden a personal touch don't you think?"

"Yes I suppose so." Karigan answered hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

"No but I know you." ,that was all she said and then the woman began singing the song Karigan had just made up as if she knew it well and had sung it a thousand times before.

What kind of answer was 'I know you' and she obviously wasn't planning on saying anything else either. Karigan didn't know whether to be irritated by the interruption of the illusive stranger or welcome the addition of her company. She stuck a few more cherries in her mouth and started humming as she continued to measure up the other woman but she only went on swinging and singing and after sometime Karigan was board with her. She grabbed one last handful of cherries and decided to allow the music to fill her once more and carry her somewhere new. Twirling around peach trees, splashing through the brook she even stopped to let a waterfall trickle over her fingertips as she returned to her favorite resting spot beside the pond. She stopped to look at herself in its reflection, but the pools mirror was empty. She felt odd not remembering what she looked like. Then she stopped to ponder this place deeper. Surely all the lively jubilance was abnormal. She could tell the singing was something new and all the dancing seemed off as well.

"It's not off darling, Oh my poor little moonbeam your body just hasn't caught its rhythm yet, but all your practicing here will stick with you once you awaken. You will see just like the singing it will become more natural until you are good at it." This time she was sitting under a giant maple on a comfortable looking bench that overlooked the pond.

The fact that the tree had not been there before and the woman's effulgence was so breath taking that Karigan could barely put together a coherent reply, "More natural…when I awake? Moonbeam?" Karigan stopped when the though hit her, "Did you just read my mind?"

"It isn't so much that I read you mind as that I am a part of you so here in my garden I have access to all of you. I could heal you completely right now but I think the process will be important for you." Karigan wrinkled her nose showing she didn't know whether to be offended or not. The woman laughed, " You see dear you are my little moonbeam because I am one of your great-grandmothers who have come and gone before you. We have all been watching quite closely. Your mother hoped you would only have to pass the light on as she did, but I knew when your mother married the great grandson of Hadriax that she would bear an extraordinary child. Then to see you touched by the Gods, finally the light has been made whole and found it's permanent home." Karigan was beginning to be overwhelmed how could this angel be related to her and how could she possibly be so important. She didn't feel important or anything extraordinary. She felt simple and plain the thought of something more tired her.

"You really don't know who or what you are, and that isn't because we have taken your memory dear. You are a tower of strength child sure to shine as a beacon of hope in the dark nights to come. As for your singing and dancing it is the way of our people. Soon your body will become accustomed to the dance of life just as your voice has become attuned to sing with nature's melody. In time and with practice you learn to do more that just flow in their current but you will learn to harness their strength and power bending them to your will allowing them to aid your own strength and magic.

Karigan was puzzled by the thought of her own strength and magic, and the thought of 'bending' life and nature seemed a bit much.

"Oh' the limitations of your human mind to comprehend me is so tiresome and vexing. My darling granddaughter you will becoming the bearer of Eryce's Light and Queen of Eletia of course you would have your own magic. However, right now you are not strong you are quite broken and week a bit of a lost soul. We will do our best while you are here to help you rest and heal and maybe there are a few things I can teach you along the way."

"What do you mean by we who else is…" Karigan looked up to see that in the blink of an eye the lady was gone although thankfully her bench had stayed behind. Karigan meandered over to sit on the bench and looked out over the water. She pondered having magic, the thought of it living in her connecting to some deeper rhythm of life and nature. Could it be true that some how she had the strength to 'bend' these powerful currents? What could that possibly mean?

----###----

**Thanks for reading. Help me out and review OK Thanks!**


	8. 8 Hidden Books

**Disclaimer KB owns all not me **

**Yep I am posting two chaps. this also is happening during Mapstone's Dream timeline about a week after Timas confronts the Lord Gov. and has returned home. like the other chapter I am taking a chance and putting this up before Trina has polished it up and added her geniuses so sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar that I know I mutilated. As soon as she checks it I will repost with the clean version so if that stuff bothers you come back later OK! I really had a lot of trouble catching this plot bunny and wrangling him down wrote it out a few times a few different ways and I still don't know if I got it quite right so Please!review want to learn how to make it all better. I love suggestions as long as they aren't nasty or cruel.**

**---###---**

**8 Hidden Books**

_It happened again today. I keep loosing control. We were about to interview the mage when she entered in a bit of a rage. It is obvious that she knows many of the wall sacrifices were not totally voluntary and she doesn't approve. She suspects our plans for the mage as well. Normally when I am expecting a visit from the Lady this isn't a problem. I just take extra precautions to grab a titer hold on the kings mind and logic since I am unable to take a hold of his heart and emotions. Then I do my best to avert my eyes from her, but today her intrusion was completely unexpected. Before I knew what was happening I was locked in her gaze longingly for a way to truly have everything that was the Kings. In that moment my control of his power and position didn't much matter. When it was obvious to the woman that I wasn't going to answer whatever ridiculous question I had just missed she began to question the kind. It wasn't until I saw him look at me with dazed confusion that threatened to bring a new found clarity of his own thoughts that I snapped out of my own stupor. She was breaking my hold on him. I recovered his mind quickly with out her notice then I told him to stay and spend some personal time dealing with her worries. When I knew I had an unshakable grasp on him once again I got away from her as quickly as possible using the excuse of the mage for my escape. That woman is so confounding it is nearly impossible to concentrate on controlling the King when she is in our presence. Strength and power caress her like a possessive lover yet she rains them in to bow her will to that mindless sap of a king. In times of war and immediate danger he was a great king and a fair leader but the strain of securing this kingdom has taken his vigor. Now I lead him like a puppy on a leash. I keep him unknowing of the court's bureaucracy and he is naturally unfocused when it comes to personal or political power most of all he is willing to do anything given the hope that Mornhavon can be permanently restrained. He will give up anything that is except her and those damn riders, Even in his weakest state he is strong enough to resist me and secure their safety unwilling to sacrifice the riders to the wall. Their power and magic is the only thing that can rival my own. I will have to be more cautious of the riders and more vigilant in my opposition to the control their captain has been able to keep with the King. I will have to be more careful of my self as well one capturing look and she could totally bewitch me derailing my plans and destroying my power. I have spent my life rising from nowhere and nothing to secure a place of power. I cannot allow my weakness for one woman to stop me from securing the future of my son Mirwell and his future generations. I will not allow her to take away my advantage with the king. I have to stop thinking of Lil and concentrate on my purpose._

_Theanduris Silverwood._

----###----

Karigan G'ladheon! She always got under his skin in the worst made him week. She always exposed his flows revealing the truth that he was less than what he should be. She had become his opposite and every time he tried to regain what she had taken from him he only lost more ground.

He remember it like it was yesterday, it started small enough with what he thought to be an insignificant loss, it was the first thing she ever stole from him his breath.

He was the son of a Lord Governor and it was normal to have people fall all over him. In fact out side of his ever disapproving father no one had ever challenged or dishonored him. He and Birch were literally 'running' late as usual but he wasn't paying any attention to were he was going since he was too busy bragging about a triumphant conquest in procuring a kiss from Kenzie Lacleur. He rounded a corner and next thing he new he was on the ground twisted up in the skirt of some girl. His immediate reaction was to shift the blame back on his victim telling to watch were she was going and insulting her dexterity. It wasn't until he had verbally alienated the girl in front of several on lookers that he really got a glimpse of the wild beauty beneath him. He could tell that she like her beautiful hair was untamed and spirited there was a flame of life and mischievous that danced in her eyes and it hypnotized him for a moment. Even when he saw the light in her eyes changing to rage he was reluctant to free the girl from under him. Anger lit a fire under the girls skin turning her cheeks a soft pink it was very distracting it wasn't until her heard the laughter of the others around him that he realized that she began to banter with him. Not only did her simple beauty take him off guard but he was completely unprepared for her cunning and wit. Seeing her strength and control he tried desperately to regain control of the situation and shift the girl obstinacy to something he could control or manipulate with his pull of title and power. As a last ditch effort to obtain the girls attention and salvage his own pride he tried intimidation. It had worked a million times before belittling someone until they gave in and huddled under his forgiveness, tolerance and power, but it didn't work this time. She didn't bend to his attempts of humiliation she only became more breath taking and defiant. Her strength of self only made him more aware that he was lacking of any true worth. He was pretty sure she had reached her limit and thought she may punch him, perhaps he could use that against her to. Timas, had learned from his father that guilt was a powerful weapon it made a great replacement when one had no access to fear, and he could tell with this girl fear was not going to avail itself to him. He was buckling down preparing for the contact of her furry when Estrel stepped in front of the girl and began calming her down. Then Estrel whispered something in the girls ear they giggled and began to walk away.

As the two girls disappeared into a distant hallway Birch steadied his friend. Timas Mirwell was light headed and dizzy. He had so focused on the retreating figure of the wide-eyed wild haired girl that Timas had forgotten to breath. She had quite literally stolen his breath away. When he realized the girl had escaped him completely, Timas, didn't have to pretend that he was seething mad although he did have to alter his reasoning. Unable to deal with his self loathing he turned his anger from his self to the girl continued to belittle the her to the remaining students in her absence.

The two of them continued on like this for quite sometime. Witty public banters that she would almost com to a conclusion and then one of her friends fearing Timas' revenge would step in and whisk her away never allowing either of them to lad a defined strike. Timas was torn between his mounting shame and a strange longing that kept growing.

That's how it always was with Karigan frustration rage longing and desire masked under annoyance and indifference. Timas tried to regain all of the pride he had lost in his interactions with the girl in a sparing match, Timas was handed the girls public humiliation on a silver platter. I figured once he put the girl in her place he would graciously praise her efforts and offer her his assistance with training. In one stoke he would secure his standing and obtain more personal time with the girl,. He had planned it all out perfectly except one thing he had never thought to find out what the girls skill was with a saber. She was good but he was better until he was distracted and ultimately undone by her wild hair flashing eyes and soft sweet sent that rolled of her sun-kissed skin. Once she had beaten him he had nothing left but a cheaters attack and he took it attempting to save his pride but in the end she stole it too. Failing to regaining the insignificant approval of his peers he lost something of much greater value, when his father found out what had happened he lost all hope and respect for the boy.

Years later the torture was made more acute when Karigan came bearing a message for the King. He tried to comfort himself with a display of his newly acquired power but when she looked at him he could see the disgust and discomfort in her eyes. She saw the week deception of borrowed power and knew him for what he was and to her that was quite simple he was lacking.

In rescuing Estora she was finally give a place of position and power only to steel the promise he had been given for both. He tried to hat Karigan but that failed too, because the bitter flames of his hatred only betrayed him to become a consuming fire of obsession were every thought and action became tainted by the remembrance of who she was and what she had become.

In a sorry attempt to break her hold on him, Timas, went before the other Lord governors to try and make sure she could never take anything from him again. He wanted her forever removed from his presence because he knew if she returned she would only ruin him further taking what little he had left. Hell she wouldn't even have to take it he was so pathetically taken with her that he would eventually hand her his own destruction wrapped up in ribbon with a bow.

Damn that rider captain of hers too. He could see it in the counsel room she knew their history and he couldn't stand in her way. She would move heaven and earth to bring G'ladheon back and seal his doom.

Timas picked up his fathers shield and glared at his families crest sealed in the center. He was surprised to find that as always his anger and hatred wasn't even for Karigan but it was really turned toward himself. A hundred generations for strength and power undone by his own weakness and his inability to rid himself of one woman. Engulfed with rage and self-pity he hurled the shield at his fathers portrait on the mantle. The shield ripped through the canvas to reveal a hidden compartment above the fireplace holding several tattered books and several withered scrolls.

Timas reached in and took hold of the Largest book opening it he found it was the personal diary of one Theanduris Silverwood. Inside the cover was and inscription:

_To my son may my words and power give you the strength and knowledge to subdue all that you desire. _

Timas sat sown next to the fireplace carefully opening the ancient manuscript somewhere in the middle and began to read. After reading a single entry Timas was amazed to find that reading the similar struggles of someone else could bring the long awaited answer he had been searching for. It was like magic the words and down fall of this man finally helped him to see his own mistake.

Karigan G'ladheon had stolen his breath, pride, power and purpose and he was without hope of ever regaining them from her so out of fear he tried to rid himself of her avoid her just like this relative of his it was then that Timas saw he had been going about all of this the wrong way. Timas didn't need to regain the useless small fragments of his own existence that he had lost to the woman, there was only one way to recover everything as it should be and that was to posses not what she had taken from him but to posses her. Obtaining Karigan finally gave him back his purpose. Owning her would give him back his pride and controlling her would be more power than he could ever hope for. He would have Karigan by any means necessary. With that thought Timas became locked and focused and holding the book in his hands he felt a surge of strength and power like never before. He reopened the book that had given him this life altering revelation and began to read it from the beginning. As his eyes began to take in it's hidden power a new confidence began to overtake him. He would have everything he ever wanted and more. He would not be denied power position and most of all like the inscription of the book he would subdue her.

**What do you think everybody? Sorry if it was to long or descriptive. **


	9. bloody Noses

I don't own the characters and stuff the world of green rider belongs to KB I just like to dapple and visit when I can.

PS. I like to put all my comment trash at the bottom so please read on after the chapter for a note on where I am going with this and please! Please review I love them.

---###---

Bloody Noses

Fastion had been taking some pretty sever beatings from the King lately and he had grown tiered and sore. It was more than just the physical strain the king had put on him but eh constant mental drubbing that he went through each day as he watched the king fight to keep control. Fastion was an expert at compartmentalizing his feelings. Whenever he had a personal problem he locked it away until an answer could be found for it. He really didn't have any family to speak of outside of the other shields but if he did and something would have happened to say his sister he would have taken in the information about the problem making sure he had all the facts than he would have mentally shelved it so he could go to work and go about his life as normal not allowing that problem to overwhelm him or overtake his life. Then in an appropriate time and place he would take time to consider what he could and should do. That is how Fastion's life worked everything had it's time and place and energy was never uselessly wasted. Until Now!

Every moment of every day Fastion saw it there on the kings face he felt it in the kings sparing blows and he heard it in every efforted and agitated movement and it only helped to strengthen the mounting fear and concern that had begun to plague every part of his being. Fastion was tired and sore but most of all he was done.

The King had held nothing back in this sparing session. He was just about to land the final blow of a three strike-finishing move when Fastion abruptly met the kings sword with his own. Gliding his arm in while dragging his dull steal down the edge of the king's blade in one smooth motion Fastion not only blocked the King's strike but also managed to elbow him in the face landing the king soundly on his hind quarters.

"What was that?" Zachary said sticking out his hand for his partner to help him up. Fastion turned pretending not to see the kings gesture when in fact he had seen everything including a small amount of blood that now rimed the king's nose. Fastion headed over toward his own equipment hoping to put an end to the physical beating. " I think I'm done for today, Sire" Zachary felt a chill creep down his spine. Fastion had never addressed him so formally inside of the sparing rings, and that formality wounded him. "What the hell is wrong with you Fastion I don't need this kind of crap from you on top of everything else. I have enough to deal with…"The king was struck speechless when Fastion threw his gear to the ground. Never had the king seen such a display from his weapon, every piece of armor was holy to this man. It was kept in the most pristine condition and handled always with the utmost care, but as the man abandoned his most prized positions and began to cross the ring a glint of madness flickered in the man's eyes and the king thought for the first time he may have to truly defend himself against a genuine attack from his friend. The King threw up his hands in surrender and began backing up "Ok your right. I'm sorry that was uncalled for, and I was totally out of line old friend."

"Friend? Hump… tell me 'Zachary'" when he spoke the name it was almost a sneer, "hat is my favorite color? No better yet what's my favorite treat? I mean that shouldn't be so hard we have known each other for what 8 years and those are things a 'Friend' would know aren't they?"

The King was dumbfounded even speechless where was this coming from. All he could do was sputter, "Fastion… I'm sorry. Are you ok? I mean… What did I do?"

Fastion shook his head in disgust knowing the King still didn't get it, "You know what? It's not always about you. Your not the only person who's hurting, helpless or confused. Your not the only person who loves her. It may not be the same way but it doesn't make it any less either, and your constant self-berating isn't fair or helpful to anyone yourself or Karigan included."

Zachary was somewhere between shocked, indignant and irate but the obvious consumption of jealousy had begun to close him off to reason, "Your in love with Karigan?"

Fastion considered walking out on the king completely but he opted to take his frustration out with his words instead, " Wow Zachary could you be more selfish or are you just that stupid? You didn't even listen to a word I said did you? That's not what I meant at…"

Before Fastion could even finish his thought Zachary had punched him squarely in the face. With that the two men fiercely went after each other but both were already so debilitated that it only took a minuet until they both lay broken on the ground aimlessly swinging and kicking at each other.

That is when Drent pulled Zachary off of Fastion, tossing him rather hard and carelessly to the side and then he literally kicked Fastion in the butt, "What in Westrion's name do the two of you think you are doing? Get yourselves under control." Pointing at a stool next to the king, " You cool off and Sit Down!" Then kicking another stool over at Fastion who was still crumpled on the ground checking a bloody and possibly broken nose he hollered, "You get up! Now the two of you are going to work this thing out reasonably right now, and by reasonably for once I mean talking it out."

Zachary stood up to sulk off like a childish brat and uncharacteristically spat out over his shoulder, "I don't care what he has to say."

Drent picked up a wooden sword and slapped it across Zachary's butt as hard as he could. Zachary spun around it hurt like hell and tears brimmed his eyes from more than just the sting of the physical pain. He was about to lay into Drent when the sword master raised a single finger to signal his silence. "I am sorry my Lord but somebody had to do it. If you are going to act like a spoiled child than I am going to treat you like one. You are better than this Zachary." Drent let his words sink in then gruffly continued, "Now get back over there and sit down and shut up!"

Zachary was reeling in the state of shock that had begun to overtake him from all the hostility that kept coming at him from all sides, but since he didn't know what to do about it he sat down and began to glair at Fastion.

Drent mockingly bowed to Fastion, "Well sir why don't you start by telling me what kind of genius gives his king a bloody nose then starts to through a hissy fit?"

Drent's words cut Fastion to the core this wasn't him. He was always in command of his feelings. He always made rational logical choices. How had he allowed himself to be jerked around by his emotions to the extent that he would threaten his future and king risking his own life and career because of what disapproval, anger, blame? It was true he didn't just respect of revere Karigan he out right loved her. He knew it in his core he couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone in his life. Fastion had never had any siblings and he couldn't remember his parents. He had always had a respect and friendship with his fellow shield members but Fastion had never had a family until a lonely little girl had put her life on the line to save a king and his kingdom an outrageous urge to guard, protect, and lead the child seared an unending love for the child on his heart. His thoughts weren't clouded by lust or male longing but over time the two had come to share a true kinship, and at this moment as he glared into the eyes of his king He realized Karigan had become the most important thing in his world. She had become his family. Looking into the worried and injured face of his friend he was convicted that this broken man wasn't good enough for this little sister he had allowed into his heart. For months now he had seen him cause her pain time and time again and he didn't see any hope for change as he thought about Karigan's return and the future.

"I didn't say I'm in Love with her your majesty." His words were dripping with distain and he could see Drent's extreme disapproval and warning so he tried to reign in his emotions, "I said you are not the only person who loves her, and I only said that in response to your friend comment. Karigan's friendship is a true, self-sacrificing, and enduring unlike… You wouldn't know a friend if it…" Drent coughed rather loudly and shook his head at Fastion, who scowled and began to his through his gritted teeth, " I'm sorry. It's just that you seem to think you're the only one suffering here. When I first really got to meet Karigan after the first time she saved our kingdom I made some stupid side comment about the sky being my favorite shade of blue and how it gave me hope that it was going to be a good day. It was the kind of comment no one would ever remember, no one except Karigan. Two years later when she came back to serve as a rider she gave me a large box of handkerchiefs that exact color of blue. She said it was a reminder for me that everyday had the hope of becoming a good day. She is naturally kind and giving to everyone. One time she tried to bribe me with dragon drops and I told her I couldn't have them because I can't eat pecans or walnuts. I told her for years I have tried to get the baker to make them special for me with out nuts to no avail. A week later after practice when I went to change into my uniform there were two bags of Dragon Drops with no nuts. A simple not was attached to them that said something special for you cause your special to me! Enjoy friend no bribe attached." I have people I respect and people who respect me. For you and my colleges I should give my life to protect and honor you but I can be my self with Karigan she is my friend. She is more than that, Sire, she has become my family and quite honestly you don't deserve her. That is made plain in the fact that you can't see your not the only person who is hurting and engulfed in the pain from the failure to protect her. A hundred times I wanted to tell her you weren't worth it. That loving you was only going to hurt her but I didn't because I stupidly hoped for the best in you and I didn't want to betray you. So I kept my mouth shut and minded my own business. After all the times she has gone out of her way to not only protect me but she has healed and restored my heart. I just sat there and watched you crush hers. Every time she came in your presence or worse talked with Estora I could see it a little part of her dieing and I let her suffer alone. Maybe I couldn't convince her that your not worth her heart break but I should have at least been there for her I should have had the guts to tell you to back off or leave her alone but I didn't. The night she disappeared I could see it all over her. She was trapped Devoted and incapable of leaving you yet incapable of letting go of her own longing and feelings for you. And know who knows what's happened to her or what she has done to herself and your constant moping and tirades only make it worse. Stop being so selfish and wake up to see your not the only person lost and afraid Zachary. Captain Mapstone is over worked and understaffed and Karigan had become and anchor for her and the other riders. Since she's been gone they are all adrift aimlessly floating in all directions on treacherous seas. They are so unsure of where they are or where they are going and what they should do about it and having a king who is floundering doesn't help. Did you know that Karigan was Estora's only real friend here at court? She was Estora's safe haven from her overly demanding and manipulative family. Even though being around her after the engagement was incredibly taxing and painful Karigan was the only person who gave that girl love without expectancy or the hope of future favor's in return. She never used her kindness to vie for position and power and I saw the two of tem together several times and Karigan was the only person your future queen was ever able to be herself with. Hell Zachary even the baker made me a special batch of dragon drops so he could have the chance to confide in someone about his sorrow and concern over her disappearance. The truth is that Karigan is not here and we are all lost with out her. We are all trying to find a way to function in her absence. It is difficult for all of us so get over yourself and stop making it harder on the rest of us!"

With that Fastion was spent. Drent was speechless and Zachary just closed his eyes unable to look his friend in the face. They sat there frozen in time as if they could just sit there and wait for her return that would finally put everything right. Drent was the first to break the still enchantment, he said nothing, he only stopped to pat Fastion on the back holding for a moment of intimacy that almost felt like a father hugging his son's shoulder. He had never extended this kind of kindness to his student and it caused Fastion to feel a little less lonely. Then he bowed sincerely to the King for the first time ever in the practice fields showing the young man the full honor and respect of his title. It was Drent's silent way of telling the king he was glad the responsibility and weight was not on his own shoulders but it also let Zachary now he had faith in him as a man and king. Then he simply walked away leaving the two men to work this out for themselves.

Zachary finally stood up staring at the ground incapable of matching glances with Fastion, "You are wrong I have notice that others are suffering and scared but you are also very right I don't deserve her and I am and have been horribly selfish. I have caused her much pain but I can't let her go. If she came back today I should only be worse than I was before. Her unexplained absence has only made me more desperate. It is all I can do to force myself to do what is right for the Kingdom and that is to marry Estora but I know now that I will never be able to free myself from Karigan. She is in my every thought I want her more with every breath and I know now since she has left that I am not a good man or a great King. There is nothing noble or good about me except the fact that I can see the nobility and goodness in her. I long for it with every fiber of my being to be worthy of having her, but I am utterly selfish and desperate. Like any other addict there is almost nothing I wouldn't do to have more of her, I think the only thing I wouldn't do is force myself on her but just like myself she can not have her freedom back either. So it will be my intent to find a way that we will be bound together evermore. When she returns I am going to monopolize every moment I can. I plan to orchestrate her into my life as a fixed presence and I will fully endeavor to make sure that she is permanently secured with in the walls of this palace like every other treasure that is dear to me never to be lost or taken. I know it is unfair and it will be hard on her. She shows how wretched and week I really am and the villain I'm becoming, and I don't even care how much you or anyone else may come to loath me but I can't loose her again. I won't risk her safety any longer not even to her own decisions or calling or that damn broach. In the absence of her physical presence she has somehow only come to devour me even more until I have nothing left that isn't consumed with her. Can you understand that Fastion?"

The man numbly nodded his head understanding the king completely.

"Believe me I know how her absence has only made my heart grow fonder but can you understand that sitting here watching it eat you away only makes it that much worse for me. Watching you worry and fret only makes those same feelings that much stronger for me and then being bound to you unable to help you and worse to be unable to even try to help her can you see how agonizing that has become for me?"

Zachary took a large slow breath and then raised his eyes to search out his friend. He could see it plainly the love and adoration this man held. He could also see the reason and logic that would keep him in balance. Fastion would not stop until Karigan was found and was safe. He would be driven but not hindered by his attachment to her and most of all Zachary could see that Fastion was telling the truth he had not been corrupted with an all consuming longing and obsession like himself. He would never have to compete with Fastion for her romantic affections because he could see she really was Fastion's only family, and that meant he could be trusted with his 'sister' Karigan.

"I am sorry I never meant to cause you extra pain brother," Fastion raised a single eyebrow at him. He was laying it on too thick but if he was going to secure Karigan he had a feeling it began here with her new protector and guard. "Effective immediately you are assigned to over see the search and recovery of Sir G'ladhion on behalf of crown take what ever men and means necessary, make up what ever excuse you need to get her back to safety Fastion."

Fastion was overwhelmed, shocked and thrilled. He still didn't think he could trust the King with the happiness of his sister but he was thankful to finally be freed to peruse her safety, "It will be done my Lord" is all he said as he bowed and quickly gathered his gear and left. Zachary stood in silence until the weapon's silhouette had completely vanished from sight. The King picked up his own gear but as he turned to leave he noticed a familiar figure hidden in the shadows. Actually he notice three figures but only one had him concerned.

---###---

A quick note from Deb

I keep feeling like I need to move the story along faster to be less emotional and maybe even less descriptive, but I don't know how to do any of that. I want to tell everyone's story so that's what I am going to keep doing. I do want you to know that I know where I am going now. It was commented to try and stay with a character for longer than a chapter (I will try) Hopefully you will all stay with me cause I think this is going to be a long ride but in the end I think this is going to be a great story if I can stick it out and stay on the path I have laid out in my head. It is very intricate and involves a lot of people I already have it mapped out specifically for the next 40 chapters (it is a little less than ½ way through what I have for the basic plot of the whole story) it was mapped out for 24 chapters but then some of you gave me suggestions and then the plot bunnies attacked so I blame all of you. Actually by listening to all of you I think the story in the end will be stronger but it will be longer. Maybe the best way to look at this story is like a comic book with new installments that just keep going on cause it is going to take me a while to write it all and even longer to type it but I will do my best to keep posting as fast as I can and keep you coming back for more. Hopefully with your reviews and comments you can help me to achieve this. Hope you all come with me and enjoy the ride or maybe I should say the next ride.

PSS This is me proofing and spell checking I am just really that bad sorry guys!


	10. Out of the Shadows

_**Quick notes up top **_

_**I know you want more Karigan... Promise lots of KARIGAN time is coming soon I just want to l work out everything with Zachary first OK?**_

_**Also this is my first time writing from a specific persons Point of view so please have mercy on me trying something new and tell me what you think OK. Love you all and thanks for the reviews!!!**_

_**Trying to break the chapters down a little more for you all but It's kinda hard cause I'm Long winded. If you can't take bad spelling you may want to wait to read this until Trina gets a hold of it and cleans up my mess. Also she has sent me all the updated chapters in the past so everything before this chapter has been proofed now. Guess this really wasn't a quick note sorry;)**_

**--------####--------**

**Out of the shadows**

**Estora POV---**

I didn't know if Zachary saw me first or one of my weapons but he hesitantly began to move toward were we were hiding in the shadows . Trying not to give anything away he cooly addressed the main cause for concern "How long have you been there? Were you waiting for me?" He stretched out to take my hand.

I had never seen this side of the King and it was quite amusing to see him so ruffled instantly going into damage control mode. His fake attempt at concern only made his blundering that much more gratifying. He resembled a scared little puppy who tries to intimidate you with an enduring bark. A strange kind of maternal instincts kicked inand, I wanted to pick him up and pat his head till he calmed down. Funny, the first feelings of affection I ever felt toward Zachary was like having a dog. Maybe I could stretch that feeling to sibling kinship. I softly chided him, "It really doesn't matter does it?"

Zachary was trying to prepare himself for an on slot of hysterics. I was slightly offended. First of all I would never stoop to a childish rant even if I had cared to win Zachary's affections. Second it reviled that Zachary was totally clueless in how to handle women outside of the ones he worked with and subsequently treated like men. I crooked a little smile and simply shook my head. I could see the confusion wash over Zachary's face.

"So now it all makes since." I started a chuckle of disbelief that ended up sigh of relief. "I wish I could have figured this out on my own and much sooner. My poor girl what have we done. I also wish I could be mad at you. It might make me feel a little better. No. I guess being mad at you wouldn't make me miss her any less." I finally took Zachary's arm instead of his outstretched hand. Then I set out on what I knew would be a long walk.

I patted his arm, "We might as well keep up appearances till we get this figured out."

Zachary trembled at my acceptance and concern for him and Karigan. I caught him off guard, and he was left a little shaken and bewildered.

"Estora when did you start listening to my conversation with Fastion?" He was growing more uncomfortable and guarded with me. I had to gain his confidence and get a hold of the situation or this discussion would quickly dwindle into a bunch of lies, defenses and royal manipulations. I didn't want that between myself and zachary or Karigan for that mater.

"I already told you it doesn't matter, because as of this moment I am no longer your intended lover and companion but your confidant, and a friend who considers the woman you love to be a sister. Now, you are going to tell me absolutely everything. Then perhaps we can figure out what kind of dreadful mess we are in with this intended marriage and what we can do about it. "

"Such as?" Zachary said with reluctance. He was still trying to find a way out of the conversation unscathed. I would have to drag every last snippet of information out of him. It was probably best that way. My guess is that his reactions were usually based on learned behaviors for his position and out of duty for his people. He didn't afford himself the realization of his own wants in everyday decisions little lone allow himself to figure out the depth of his feelings concerning a woman he shouldn't peruse.

Poor man didn't even know what was really important and what wasn't. Hell I had witnessed him half beet poor Fastion to death and who knew what abuses he gave himself instead of dawning the emotional presuppose of Karigan's disappearance and the apparent need it brought to light. I was going to have to make him face all of this and get through it before I could figure out how to go forward.

"Lets start simple. Do you love Karigan and how much?"

After a long moment of his avoidance my new found sibling angst got the better of me. I prompted a response by pinching the skin inside of his elbow where I was still holding his arm.

"Ow! fine yes!" He tried to pull his arm away from me but I didn't allow him to shake me off. "I do... Very much" he said exasperated.

Ah ha victory! I just got the best although not really eligible man in the kingdom to confess his love for my best friend. I gave Zachary the most disgusted look I could muster considering I was really elated. "If you think I am going to approve of you and Karigan with a 'Very much' as your proclamation of love you are, pardon me you majesty, a dunce. For Kari I would settle for nothing less than a brain numbing, life giving, all consuming love that is at best painful."

I was trying to be playful and slightly mocking but in the end it kind of rang true. "Now Zachary" I jostled his arm trying to lighten things up again, "Try Again. Do you love Karigan?"

He was irritated and I couldn't tell how much of that was at me or at himself. I think he humored me because he needed to share his burden with someone able to understand where he was coming from. "If you caught even the smallest bit of my discussion with Fastion, if you would call it that, then I think you know how consumed I am by your 'best friend'." He seemed to poke at the last words as he said them as if he could pop the substance of their meaning. He was irritated at the intimacy I had pronounce over Karigan. I could see his jealousy swelling.

I needed to keep it light and keep him off balance. "I am thoroughly upset you know?" trying to go back to joking with him. "You know it isn't everyday I am left to make a fool or nuisance of myself. I don't know how many times I forced my self on Kari lavishing her with how much I wished I was in her shoes never once thinking she might want to be in mine."

I laughed lightly. We were near the entrance to the palace, and I knew if given the chance Zachary would end this discussion on account of some 'pressing need' in the palace. I forcefully turned toward the gardens hoping to buy some more time and dig a little deeper.

"No offense Zachary but I never would have guessed you to be Kari's type."

"Perhaps that is because It's very possible I'm not."

**--------####--------**

**I have been doing some illustrations for the story I am hoping to have a link to some of them by the next chapter so I hope you will all stop to take a look and tell me what you think when you take time to send me your reviews which I know you are going to do right?**

**Also while I experienced a small lap of writers block for this story I started another one based on the Book Fire by Kristen Cashore. If you get a chance I would love for you to read the 2 chapters and tell me what you think so far? **

**As Always Thanks All for your time and please review really I know you have heard it from everyone a hundred times but the reviews really do help me keep writing!!!**


	11. Chose To Leave

**So As ALWAYS the world of Green Rider and its people are prop. of KB also if you have a problem with spelling and gram you will want to come back latter because really I have proofed this but thanks to Trina When she gives me her brilliant clean up and charm I will post it and take down the modern mascara of the English language. Please review I am begin you!!! Even if its just the word good or bad or long or sad just something ??? Also I am still working on cleaning up some pictures I have drawn. So I will hopefully add those links soon. Next CH Karigan is back.**

**---###---**

Choosing to Leave

EPOV

"No offense Zachary but I never would have guessed you to be Kari's type/"

"Perhaps that is because It's very possible that I'm not." His voice was a whisper "Before she left she purposefully stared to avoid me. I wrote her letters she wouldn't respond to. She told Laren she didn't want to see me, but I have to believe she feels more for me than friendly concern and loyal obligation. The evening she was knighted I was going to speak with her face to face so I could look into here eyes and see for myself if she was hiding even the smallest flicker of love. I never got the chance because that's when she left." As he spoke the last words a ripple of pain shot across his face, "Oh... She left me." He began to crumple under the wait of, "I never really thought of her choosing to leave but… even if something else stopped her from coming back she was the one who choose to go on that ride and leave in the first place."

I had been studying Zachary since our engagement trying to sort out his mirth and merit. Recently he had spurts of anger or depression. I didn't like either mood they were unnatural and didn't fit him but that moment made me quake. It looked like someone had taken a knife and hallowed him out. The void that began to take hold of him caused me to fear that he would willingly scrape out and destroy the remainders of what was left behind himself.

"Zachary, she chose to go for a ride not to leave you. You are allowing your emotions to get the best of you." Looking into his eyes it was all I could do not to cry. I was looking in a Mirror from a few years ago; honestly the reflection haunted me still. Had I not met Karigan and seen a piece of Fryan living in her the sorrow of his choice to leave would have killed me. I knew what the king was talking about. It wasn't this one ride that broke him. Karigan and Fryan were the same, wild birds that took flight in the wind of destiny. It left Zachary and myself in the same place, loving something wild wanting to protect something that couldn't be kept. I always knew I would eventually loose Fryan for the sake of everyone-else, but I lived in denial hoping he would trade his freedom for my cage allowing me to own him keeping him forever to myself. But no one can train and wild thing without breaking it's beauty. I could only adore the beauty of his spirit while I was graced with presence.

I looked at Zachary one more time and saw the depth of his love for my friend. It was every bit as deep as my love for Fryan. More than just love it was a force so strong it altered a person forever filling them with need. I would never understand the heartache he caused Karigan, but I was intimate with his kind of grief, the brokenness she left behind would cause pain without reprieve. I would have to stay close to Zachary for the next few days. Even with his weapons he couldn't be trusted. I'm sure this choice would foster unnecessary hope in my father and perhaps gain some unwanted gossip in the courts but it would be a grave mistake to leave Zachary to grieve alone.

Zachary broke the comforting silence we had slipped into "Perhaps if I knew were I stood with Karigan it would give me some kind of solidity to stand on but right now I feel like I'm in quicksand and the more I try to move on the more I sink." His agony made me ache from my own emptiness left in the wake of Fryan's absence. Every pretense I had of Zachary's strength and self-sufficiency vanished and all I knew of him was our shared pain. I loved Karigan. She had become an anchor to my soul, giving me hope and helping me foster the will to live again, but when she went missing it was like loosing Fryan all over again. Only the after glow of the life Karigan had shined into me kept me to up this point.

Closing my eyes I leaned into Zachary finally allowing him to lead. In our last moments I hoped my friend had hidden a key that would help me carry on until her return, because she had to return. I began to replay the last few times I had her in my mind, studying every detail with the new knowledge of her circumstances. I rethought every conversation, looking for any hidden meanings. I came to an interesting realization and with the joy of it I began to giggle. It started out as almost a strange hiccup of laughter then grew until the small spasms of giddiness completely over took me. Zachary was shocked out of his own anguish only to be left with concern and puzzlement.

It was funny really. I could be so vain sometimes as if the answer to all of life questions could be found in me. I had to laugh. I was so self-focused trying to figure out my own way that I had almost missed it.

When Fryan died I was torn to pieces losing my hope, my purpose and my future. Everyday was a pathetic attempt to patch up shredded fragments of my existence. Karigan recovered the first substantial part of my life by giving me hope with her strength and friendship. I thought I could recreate some other missing pieces by marrying the Zachary. When I first agreed to the marriage it made since securing the kingdom would give me purpose and I could build a future meeting the needs of my King. How idiotic the kingdom would have to face the worst war it had seen in a thousand years I couldn't bring it security and how could I meet Zachary's needs. Even if he were interested in me, I could never love him the way he would need me too. Unlike my friendship with Karigan the more I tried to make these two new pieces fit in my life the more of me they chipped away

Every step I took toward being yoked with the King felt like a new link in an ever-growing shackle. It had become so heavy I had forgotten what it was like to breath free of its burden, and when I was loosed of it's choke hold I couldn't control my reaction. Every time I thought of it I just became more hysterical, thinking I would find my life's fulfillment in rising up a king I didn't love and his kingdom, but helping my king secure his love, who would then help him meet the needs of the kingdom, that I could do. Like the first piece of my new life, Karigan had helped me to find my purpose and future.

"Zachary look at me!" I was trying to get my laughter under control "Now think of Karigan. Can you even imagine kissing me right now little lone anything else that comes with a binding marriage. I can't even look you in the face without being embarrassed knowing you feel for her and how she feels for you."

"Estora I already told you I don't know how she …"

"Yes but I do know! She is brain numbing, life giving, all consuming at best painfully in love with you." I returned to the blatant sarcasm I had used the first time I said the sentiment to Zachary. "You might as well be my brother and the thought of being with you now is somewhere between awkward and hysterical. Zachary, Kari is called by some strange destiny that is impossible to understand but she needs you and will need you even more in the future and I know that you need her. At the same time I know how my father and the other Lords can be so I think it wise to keep up appearances at the same time we will prolong the wedding tell Karigan returns. Then the three of us are going to sit down and talk. The two of you will get on the same page and then we will figure out what to do from there. Agreed?"

Zachary took his arm from my hand wrapped it around my shoulder and gave me a brotherly hug. "Thank you"


	12. Sleeping in the Garden

Ok so I am thinking and hope you will all forgive me I never wanted to go on this strange journey that the plot bunnies took me on I had planned to go from mapstone getting the letter to Kari at the wall you will see this someday (but I got side tracked my others suggestions of getting to know people or how kari changed an now I have written tons of junk that I don't know how to sift through I am posting this chapter only because it is about to expire. I am still writing but I am hoping to take all of that and then narrow down. so if you don't see stuff for a while I am not abandoning this story I am just trying to find my way back to what I wanted and then I am going to write this for my self. I think in the future I am going to post more chapters less often. So I am able to look at it from a farther perspective. I have a bunch of chapters written on my plot bunny journey but I am half tempted to ditch them and go to what I had originally thought I am also thinking off posting them all and then showing altenative point that readers can skip ahead if they don't want to waist time in all that crap. so if you see me dump a bunch of stuff or post a bunch of junk you will know why.

12 Sleeping In the Garden

I love swimming and the pond was perfect. I had found a boulder tucked away not far from were the stream emptied itself out over a several large rocks into a cascading waterfall. The large rock was perfect for diving but at this point I was using it as a small oasis to lay on. The sun was warm and there was a soft breeze that danced through my hair.

"Good-day sweetheart." A soft voice spilled over me. I looked up to see a beautiful young woman with hazel eyes and soft auburn hair sitting on the bank. The back of her flowing dress had been brought threw her legs and knotted in front to make a billowing pair of trousers. She was dangling her feet in the water and had a simple bouquet of small white flowers on her lap. "Would you care to come visit? I'm afraid I can't stay long."

I jumped off the rock and swam towards her, as I waded into shore I teasingly guessed, "Are you another one of my grandmothers come to confuse me some more."

The lady patted the ground next to her signaling me to sit down then handed me the small arrangement of flowers. "I brought these for you. Most of them are yours but I added a few of my own. I hope you don't mind but I think they give it a better balance."

"Thanks they're pretty" I reached to take them when a soft breeze lifted the fragrance off the flowers to surround me. Just as the air spun around me so did the sortie of memories that overtook me. First it was bedtime stories then I could smell warm cookies. Memory after memory flooded in leaving behind a feeling of security, safety and care. The memories were crisp and vivid. Every glistening moment I had ever had with my mother was as fresh as the day we made them together. There were several new memories as well. I experienced the life altering love she gained the first time I was placed in her arms. I knew the joy and pride she felt as she scolded me for punching a bully at the docks who had been pestering a smaller child, and I felt the hope and peace she had the last time she held me in her arms her confidence that I would grow to be a brilliant woman of strength and honor anchored by a good heart.

I dropped the flowers and fell into her arms "Mother... I don't understand. How?"

"There are a few places where heaven and earth are sewn together by magic this is..."

Feeling like I was about cry I cut her off. "I take it back I don't care how. I don't even want to know. I just want to sit here and hold you as long as I can."

"There, there love" She began to comb threw my hair with her fingers. I couldn't help it anymore I just curled into her and began to cry. I was so overwhelmed with by her love. "I'm so sorry you have had a hard road so far sweetheart, and I'm afraid it's not going to get easier anytime soon." she gently took my face in her hands and turned me till I was looking strait at her. "I am just so glad I have this time with you. Thank Westrion and Aeryc for the chance to share in the beauty of who you are and what you are to become.

"Thank Westrion? Aeryc? Mother what do you mean?"

"Oh my I almost forgot the most important reason I was allowed to come. I was sent to give you this." She plucked a single white flower from her hair much like the ones in the bouquet but it was large and luminescent. "Both of them think you should have a basic understanding of the universe and its order. Westrion was to say the least upset when all of your memories were taken and stored." She hesitated for a moment before handing me the flower, "I believe he also wish for you to know what you are to him once you are fully Eletian. Perhaps then you will be strong enough to handle the truth, but for now I was told to tell you 'there are things you must always remember.' The memories and understanding of this flower will never fade and con not be taken from you."

Grasping a hold of the flower a breeze caught a hold of me Swirling around me the peddles took flight carrying me away not to a distant memory of another time and place but the very heavens. It was as if I had become the earth and I could feel the warmth of the sun. Aeryon's heat radiated beyond the dismal clouds and rainy days till I was wrapped in the warmth of his arms. I knew this was his longing for each child and I could feel his urging that I never miss an opportunity to share his warmth with an other. I heard the anvil of Belasse (the smith god) beating at the stars echoing his purpose and call into the hearts and hands of men and women in every kingdom. The clashing rhythm shook me until it rattled my heart to set itself to the new beat.

Suddenly I felt cold as the darkness of night crept over me. In it I could feel the depravity of mankind. I closed my eyes from fright only focusing the feeling of darkness oozing around me. Greed, pride and selfish ambition clawed at me, but in the darkness I could feel a beam of light pierce through the heaviness straight into my soul. The beacon spread until it completely encompassed me and pressed back the night. A wave of warmth rippled across my face so I opened my eyes to reveal the most fearful sight I had ever seen.

He was brilliant the light and warmth radiated out of him. His endless eyes didn't search me because he already knew everything I was, had been or would become. Knowing the fullness of who he was , his beauty and peace, only emphasized the feeling of emptiness and the utter lack with in me. Fear and horror struck at me because of who and what I was and I crumpled with in myself. Trying to hide from the light that put my inner-darkness on display, I whimpered,"Aeryc"


	13. who are you

Who are you

**Sorry Guys I have been crazy busy This is not beta work and I haven't even proofed it but I don't know if I will ever get around to that it was hard enough getting it typed out. So please forgive me!**

Who are you

Who are you

Trying to hide from the light that put my inner-darkness on display, I whimpered,"Aeryc"

He laughed, "Well you know who I am. That's a start." He leaned over me as if he had a secret to share then catching my eyes with his own he looked down to reveal a box in his hand. "Now the next question to be answered is who are you?"

He took an opal ring out of the box. "My authority" He stated as he placed it on my right hand. On my left arm he placed a gold armband. He traced his finger from an opal moon at the top to an arrangement of sapphires and blue topaz that were set in white gold at the bottom "The strength of my light for the rich and poor alike". Next was a toe ring "Precision and agility" then an ankle cuff "Steadfastness to stay the course" He began to latch three necklaces each with a single stone one sapphire "A voice to be heard by Men...", Blue Topaz "Eltians" and Opal "and the gods" Last he took out a strange crown if you could call it that. It had three pieces that intertwined and fit together. The top was a netted cap of gold interlaced with diamonds and blue topaz. Thick gold and silver cords coiled to drape below that with a single sapphire in front. The bottom piece was an opal teardrop that hung by a fine silver chain. "May you be filled with knowledge, the understanding of its importance to you and others and the wisdom of how to use that knowledge." As he placed it on my head my mind was filled with every detail I could imagine of how the universe worked. Science, history, Physiology, Sociology every question I could ever ask and more began fill in the emptiness of my memory. He snapped the box shut regaining my attention, "I give you all of this to give you strength and to be a constant reminder of who you are. So tell me now, Karigan G'ladheon, who are you?"

"I am..." I fumbled over my new adornments but as I contemplated the ring it came to me, "I am yours." The simple answer lit his face with a smile that was so perfect it almost ached.

"You are my emissary. You are also doorway I am able to enter through. You have been called and are used by my Dear Westrion and he does have some claim, but even more than that you are now a part of me, my child. The life and light in you is mine. So you are quite right Karigan above all else simply stated you are mine."

Such a possessive statement from anyone else would put me off but when I heard him claim me I felt wanted secure and whole. Nothing and no one would ever come before him. Everything in me shifted. It wasn't that he became first on a long list of what was important to me but rather he was now the core of my being. He was no longer some distant hope or a pasted down belief that I honored in faith but He was real and personal and now he was my existence.

"I will always be with you because I am a part of you now. A long and dark night is coming, that is why my light must shine brightly through you, Don't think I am mistaken I see you child. There is a great deal of darkness hiding in you. Self-doubt, pride, your own longings and lusts, even envy, but time and again you have fought back your own darkness only to sacrifice yourself for what was right and necessary. That's why the light itself has rekindled in you. The Eltians have it backwards it isn't because you have been touched or chosen by us gods that the light has rekindled, but because you war to repress the darkness inside yourself pressing it back further each time until the light was allowed to come forth. That is why we chose to touch you, because you can be trusted with our secrets and power. " Aeryc reached inside of his chest and when he pulled his had back out there was a brilliant ball of light. He took it and pressed it into my core and I felt it spread out to fill each of the adornment he had placed on me earlier. I could feel each one become weighted and charged. In side of me they began to grow an electric tendril anchoring each one back to my core and to each other.

His hand was actually inside of me and the pulsing in my body continued to grow with a new power I couldn't comprehend. We stood there like that for some time as he continued to speak to me, "Wars are won at a price and this one has been won at great cost to you. In time you will regain all your memories and emotions and many will pain you. You will still have to deal with the confusion, pain and anger that everyone feels. You will make mistakes, you will fail and sometimes you will loose the battle but you must fight on to win the war." I nodded my head as promise.

"A very dark time in history is coming. You will be hurt by those you love, used by those you trust needed by those you don't trust and wanted by those you hate for all of them you must push on. When every other flame has gone out your light must remain not just to give hope but to lead and guide others through the night until Aeryon can bring a new day."

He pulled his hand back and this time there a dark flame It looked like a shadow but danced like fire. It began to lick and lean towards me and I shuttered at the thought that like fire it may be able to burn and destroy me. "Yes Karigan see how it craves to consume you it always will. I can help to restrain and remove the darkness that is around you and will come against you." He took the flame and placed it inside of himself. "Now I can at least help reveal the darkness that is in you but only you can continually fight to contain it for it can not be dispersed. For your shadows are apart of you and they reveal who you are as much as the light."

He reached out to stroke my cheek and I knew no one would ever know me as he did and even knowing the worst of who I was I knew he loved and cared for me more than anyone else ever could. He kissed me on the forehead and I closed my eyes wanting to cry, " It's time for me leave isn't it your sending me back.?"

I felt a gentle hand stoking my hair and I opened my eyes to get one last look at him but instead my vision was filled with a softer beauty that was easier to take in. I curled back into the safety and comfort of my mothers lap hoping to let this latest revelation sink in a little deeper.


	14. what you will become

14 What you will become (part I)

I don't know how long I had been resting on my mothers lap it could have been several hours or maybe even days. It was now the deepest part of the night. The garden was lit with the brilliance of a full moon and the heavens shone with the light of a thousand sparkling stars.

"Darling it is time to get up they are ready for us now."

My mother brushed my hair out of my face and cupped my face in one of her hands prompting me to lift my head so she could stand up. She took my hand in her own to help me up but instead of releasing me she pulled me in to her side hugging me as she guided me to our new destination.

"Wait, mom, who's ready? and what are they ready for?"

"Your family, Karigan, they are ready to start your transformation. Drawing your Eltian bloodline to the for front will be very difficult and can only be done at certain times under specific circumstances. The process of cleansing you from any form of humanity will most likely be tiring and possibly painful. We think it will take several attempts for the cleansing and conversion sessions to become affective, and this is only the beginning phase of your metamorphosis."

"Mother I still don't understa..." As I looked up from the ground what filled my eyes jared my comprehension to the point that I couldn't even finish my thought. We were standing in front of the pond. Side by side standing all the way around it's banks were men and women dressed in flowing white clothes each with a flaming torch in one hand and a brilliant moonstone in the other. the reflection of their lights danced like a million fireflies in the rippling water and brought my attention to a large raft floating in the center of the pond.

The raft itself was quite strange it had several barrels one filled with moonstones another with white flowers. The others were filled with things I couldn't make out some looked like small spidery-crab like creatures, and in the center of the raft was a coffin shaped whole.

Standing on the raft were two women I recognized and the and a man I didn't. The first woman was my guardian Chaleur. The second was the mysterious great grandmother I had met a few day back, my head almost ached just thinking of our discussion. The man seemed vaguely familiar. If he was family he had to be from my fathers side because I couldn't trace a single attribute to my mother. It was strange because unlike everyone else he wasn't wearing white, rather he was dressed in shades of black and gray.

My mother had walked me to the edge of the pond and gently tugged me to step in and fallow her to the raft.

"Are you sure they are all my family?"

"Yes many of them are those who have come before us holding a fragment of Aeryc's light and, the others are part of your new Eltian family."

The water was now slightly below my shoulders as I came to the side of the raft. The man in black reached down and took hold of my wrist and pulled me aboard as if I were nothing more than a feather. I looked behind me for my mother but she was gone and as I turned around I saw her standing on the opposite side of the boat perfectly dry, I however was still sopping wet. Next to my mother was my great grandmother "Good-evening my Moonbeam are you ready."

"I don't know. I guess it depends on what I have to do."

Chaleur took my right hand in her own firmly squeezing it she whispered, "Endure"

"Alright Moonbeam in you go" said my grandmother pointing to the casket sized whole in the middle the man offered me his hand to help lower me in.

I refused to take it "I still don't understand what is going on here. Who are all these people? What are they doing her? And What is all this stuff?" I asked pointing to the differing barrels.

The man in black was no longer offering his assistance but he took my hand and now pulled me toward the whole.

Grandmother was somewhat irritated "I am really so ready to be done with your nagging humanity dear. Lay down in the water and I will tell you."

The man gave a tight tug on my arm and I prepared my self to plunge deep into the pond only to find myself standing ankle deep in water standing on some kind of hidden platform. Wanting answers I complied and cautiously knelt down then laid back to find myself easily drifting safely in the warm water below.

"First we must build up your Eltian power. When your light is at it's brightest and the magic fills your being to overflowing than we will carefully attempt to burn out some of your excess humanity..."

"How exactly do we do..."

My mother reached down to pat my shoulder, "Darling you are interrupting and, the process is somewhat intricate. Your questions are just going to cause confusion. So please allow Laurelyn to finish explaining OK?"

hum 'Laurelyn' the sound of her name triggered some deep feeling in me but what I couldn't tell. I laid my head back down against the watery platform and listened for the explanation as the waves softly swished around me in a constant flow.


	15. burning Mortality

15 burning mortality

**Before I begin I would like to remind you this is all still happening during the sequence of events for told in Mapstone's Dream that was like a sneak peak of where we are going so Karigan still has her broach and it has not yet been returned. **

As I said before The first thing we must do is draw out the Eletian power you already have in you and build up the strength of your own magic. Will all of us do that you will need to center yourself and focus.

Chaleur took several of the dead moonstones and strategically place them around me. Then I could hear my "Family members" entering the water and it sounded like they they were just splashing around and playing. At first it was very distracting but soon I could hear a steady rhythm. They were singing my song and the splashing must be them dancing in the water.

My mother took several of my memordiums and stripped them sprinkling their petals over me. The water was crisp and refreshing and as the song swelled I saw the light return to the moonstones around me.

"Are they doing that?"

My mother leaned over with a smile, "No little love you are. They are only helping to focus and anchor your energy. You are so strong sweetheart and your power is immeasurable but you are young and have no real training in what to do with the naturally found in you. That small broach seems to be the only constraint you have for now."

"Constraint? Isn't it what give me my magic power in the first place?"

"No darling. the power comes from you the broach only helps you focus and control your own strength. The broach is only a tool to weald your own magic sweetheart. It is that way for all of the riders. Each one of you have more power than what you believe and with training most of you could learn to weald some of your magic even without your broaches. It is much more difficult but it can be learned."

Laurelyn cleared her throat to demand attention, "Quite now. Karigan you need to focus and learn to feel and control the energy around you." I could feel the power funning in my veins. the magic surged through me becoming more tangible and stronger. Laying still and silent was getting harder even painful, and just when I though I would burst Laurelyn stepped up again.

"Now that your Eletian power is at the surface it is time for your mortality to be drawn out of you. The only way to do that without killing you is to use very small amounts of Toxic magic that will burn away and eat at your humanity. I am afraid we will have to do this several times moonbeam."

She picked up one of the small crab like creatures and snapped it in half. A fowl stench filled my nostrils as a glowing golden green substance oozed out of it to fill a crystal goblet, that Chaleur was holding. She spoke a few words in Eletian, then Chaleur took a small piece of moonstone and dropped it into the rancid substance and it began to bubble and fizz until it settled to reveal a thick black substance that seemed to move inside the goblet with its own life. I knew I had seen this before and a deep ache pulled at my shoulder. "Wild magic" out of nowhere the word crept from my mouth.

"Not yet it isn't. First the toxic magic must be joined to a new host now that it's old carrier is dead. Once it has fully merged into symbiosis with its new host, you, the magic can be manipulated into submission. When that happens you will feel a surge of strength and wildness and possibly hostility you that is when you are going to have to focus the most to keep yourself under control." I was at a loss for words, I couldn't even comprehend how this could work. I heard the words she told me and it seemed reasonable but laying here looking up at blackened magic made me feel somewhat helpless and very unsure.

Laurelyn bent down to cup my face turning my gaze away from the toxic sludge toward her own confidant face, she spoke with total assurance and without even the smallest hint of doubt, " Moonbeam, this will really work! The toxic magic will work to our advantage because the toxins will eat at your humanity while your own magic, although it will become a little more volatile, it will be strengthened and grow. Before to much damage is done the toxins will be cleansed and expelled with concentration and effort you will be able to maneuver and tame the wild magic that is left in you. The healing waters along with the support of your family who have joined in your life's dance and natures son will help to expell the toxins from your system they all you must do is..."

"So let me get this right. You are going to put a bunch of flesh eating poison all over me that sounds kind of...of...dense? No that doesn't even begin to... Crazy! That's it. This is insane."

My mother tried to calm me, "Now Karigan.."

"No mother! were you even listening?" ,I turned to look at Laurelyn. Disbelief and anger began to overwhelm me."What makes you think any of this is even possible? Why would I risk my existence with wild magic? How can I believe I could control something so... so... uncontained and strong?"

Laurelyn only smiled at me, her skin looked like it was shining, glowing even. "My light...Our light will guide you back."

Then I felt my mother's calming touch on the aching part of my shoulder and she held up another white flower and blew the petals into my face. I felt my sword break a chain and a talisman ball shattered at my feet releasing a black oozing substance that jumped to cling onto me. I remembered walking in a blizzardess waist land. Then I remembered being released from the magics hold.

I opened my eyes to see chaleur hovering over me with the goblet. I started to get up and wanted to run but the man in black held me down incapable of moving. Chaleur waited until my eyes met hers to speak,"This time youngling you can not expel the magic, but you must learn to tame it's wildness along with the power that runs wild within you. The madness in you and the magic will only feed off of each other. You must bring the power of both into submission and under your control. Once you are joined together the magic can only be as wild, evil or corrupt as you allow yourself to become. Magic is boisterous and unpredictable it will always push you to your limits but your greatest fight will not be with the magic but with yourself."

I thought of all that Aeryc had shown me and I new the key to everything was with in me already. My life long battle would be against none other than myself.

Before I even had a chance to respond to chaleur I Felt a searing pain cover my entire right arm I let out a blood curdling cream as the fire raked over my skin and seeped into my muscles until my very bones ached. I occasionally felt the relief of the cold waters clapping at my side washing the poisons from my arm only to sweep it against my sides and intermittently spread it down to parts of my leg.

I wasn't sure how long the pain ensued until I was finally capable of comprehending anything other than the pain but it seemed like an eternity. I heard the singing of hundreds and saw the dancing lights around me as my body's fight against the blazing pain finally began to diminished into a deep black sleep.

As I drifted into darkness I heard the last whispers of an ancient song and felt the comforting warmth of my mothers kisses, but the hypnotic stoking of my face and hair forced my compliance to no longer fight of sleep. "I will miss you so much little love. It breaks my heart that you will never join me on this side of heaven but will go on as you are forever, but I am so proud of you and I know you have a higher calling. I will always love you and I will be watching you with pride and joy, good little love."

I was so confused and all I wanted was to take hold of her and never let go, but the pain had crippled my strength and resolve and just as it always had the hypnotic stoking of my mothers hand over my eyes pushed me into oblivion.


	16. Brothers and Sisters

Brothers and Sisters

laurelyn karigan Argenthyne blackveil eletia Eletians Lil Ambriodhe graelalea king santanara mornhavon the black prince Jametari Arcosians Graelalea Ealdaen? Estora Laurelyn's

"It's too soon Brother. She is still to fragile to move and there is still so much to do with her. We need the garden's magical, strength and the portal to the God's to finish her transformation. The only other Eletian strongholds with ancient powers and eternal gateways are to far away in Rhovanny or behind the wall dangerously in the darkness of Blackveil. With the unknown return of Mornhavon and without the full light or purity of Argenthyne it is not stable enough to take her beyond the wall." Darurlys was appalled by her Seaward brother's suggestion to move Karigan so soon. It was obvious that the seclusion of his kingdom to the sea had made him detached from the situation at hand on land.

"I know it isn't the preferable course of action but we…"

"The preferable course of action? Schatten? She is in the middle of fighting off the poisons of Black Magic. Moving her now isn't just dangerous it is crazy."

"Crazy or not it is necessary! That shield has only grown more persistent since we left him the girl's personal items. Why was it that you thought that would help him leave again Darurlys?" Schatten asked in a demeaning manner. Being the most pragmatic and straight-edged of his siblings he had always clashed with his more ostentatious sister.

"It was supposed to make him feel helpless and at the same time give him closure."

"Right. As I was saying the black shield and his guards are starting to find their way around our diversions and once the riders arrive any magical interference will be useless. Together they will find her. We must get her out of here while we can."

Santanara was still tired from being awoken from his eternal rest but he new he would have to intervene between his siblings if anything was to be resolved, "Even if I agreed to move her where would we go? We can't take her behind the wall...Wait that's it...Darurlys that's it you are a genius."

"Of course I am Brother. There is a reason I am a queen, but would you mind sharing what has opened your eyes to see my brilliance?"

"1st point of Brilliance – The Wall! We will take the girl to…."

"You mean our sister. We will take our sister to?"

When Santanara's son Jametari had awoken him telling him his sister's light had been rekindled he was ecstatic but he was having a bit of trouble rectifying the image of this little girl with the power and strength held by his sister, "Yes of course…We will take our sister to the wall. Actually you will bring her inside the wall! It is one of the most concentrated points of power in the land plus the entire thing is large gateway to the white world and there are plenty of openings to the gods.

"Wow that is brilliant… I'm glad I thought of it."

"Very funny"

"So tell me brother if that's my first point of Brilliance, What is the Second?"

"Argenthyne."

"What Argenthyne is nothing more than an ancient mess of ruins and broken down dreams." Schatten new he maybe detached from the situation at hand but he wasn't so uniformed that he could justify believing in fairytales.

"The buildings may have been torn down but the lands connection to other dimensions and source of power are still strong. The people of Argenthyne may have been scattered and lost but just like their queen they still exist. Mornhavon is returning and we don't know when but if we have the strength of Argenthyne it can only help to disrupt the flow of Dark magic in Blackveil. Who knows if we move fast enough and if we are lucky we can use its influence the wild magic that is so rampant behind the wall. I think it is best if we fight to influence it as apposed to just abandoning it to the control of Mornhavon as we have in the past.", Santanara defended.

"Rebuild Argenthyne? Do you have any idea what that would take? And trying to regather Laurelyn's people is no small task. Most of them fallowed suit after her by hiding their lights in half breed children they created with humans. The lines of there existence must be watered down so much that most of them probably can't even light up a moonstone!" , Schatten tried with one last attempt at reasoning with them.

"I must say little Brother, why must you always be so negative. What do you think Darurlys?"

"I agree with you Santanara. Schatten is as moody as the sea he hides in."

"Darurlys!" Santanara scolded not wanting the two's rivalry to get in the way, "I was talking about the…"

"It will be hard but I think we are more than capable...", Darurlys interrupted Santanara only to be interrupted herself.

"We? Oh no I agree it was important to claim our sister, but reclaiming an entire race of Eletians and rebuilding the capitol of a dead kingdom is a waist of my resources and time."

"Schatten! So you would abandon our people?" Darurlys was revolted.

"They are no longer our people they are not Eletians but humans..." Darurlys gasped in offense but Myrkurvatn continued on, "Ever since Mornhavon stumbled upon our lands and we did nothing to keep his men from sailing home. I have had my hands full just trying to keep other Arcosians from rediscovering our lands and with stories of a land laced with ethereal it has been hard enough to keep other explorers from rediscovering our lands and even harder to discredit Mornhavon's original returning crew. I am sorry Brother, Darurlys but my plate is already to full. If you plan on doing the impossible you will have to pull from your own resources because I have already worked my own miracles and I'm to tired to raise the dead. Now I know the two of you are going to do what you want but I have enough to do so if you excuse me I will be on my way."

"He is so illogical doesn't he know if Mornhavon defeats our kingdoms and the humans his hunger will not be sated it will grow until Mornhavon finds and consumes the kingdoms of the sea as well?" Santanara spoke loud enough that his brother could hear him knowing full well Schatten prided himself on being the logical one.

"Illogical? Him? Well I was just going to call him a grumpy old miser but I guess illogical works too." Darurlys loudly chided as well, "Brother I think we should send out a call for the return of Laurelynians who have hidden themselves among our kingdoms first also if you would see if any of your people will volunteer to guard and keep our sister or help patrol my land then I will send some of my people to begin searching for the remnant of Laurelyn hidden amongst the humans and the rest I will take to begin rebuild the moon kingdom. Beginning with the Queen's City of Argenthyne."

"Impressive. Darurlys I have never seen you so decisive. I would love to sit her and compliment you more but the riders are at the garden's edge and we have no more time. You must move our sister. I will meet you again at the wall on the spring equinox to see this infant queen crowned. Till then be safe sister."

"She isn't just an infant queen brother she is our baby sister and thank you brother I will take your instructions and concern as a map to lead my way and I send my love with you to light your path."


	17. A Brother's Journey

17 A Brothers Journey

**AN: I had a comment earlier about every one being in love with Keri. I just want to clarify a few things that Fastion is not in love with her but loves her deeply as a brother she is like his only family! **

**As in the books The King and Alton are both head over heals for her and unlike the books Timas is obsessed. Those are Kari's only love interests at the moment that I know of? There is however a parallel between Keri/Timas and the fist rider queen/**** Theanduris Silverwood****. I am using this chapter to close up the captain Mapstone dream time line so I can go forward sorry I know you all say FINALLY!" I am thinking of posting an abridged version who knows?" **

"Lord Alton" Fastion welcomed as he saw the small band of riders approach. He was shocked that the king would send so many to aid in the search. He was even more amazed that Lauren would allow so many of her best riders to abandon their other duties.

"Fastion isn't it? The King's personal guard? How is it you've come to this lonely assignment?" Lord D'Yer seemed to measuring his response as if he was unsure of their standing, and his word seemed to be building in venom. Fastion was at a bit of a loss. The Shields and Riders were never known for their teamwork together but he didn't know of any reason for animosity from the rider's side. No matter the young lord and his companions would just have to get over themselves because Fastion was not about to hand over his mission to a bunch of messengers,

"I originally requested the honor of leading the search and recovery from the King himself."

"I thought the King had called back his men and ended the search." Alton spit at him. Oh and it was suddenly so clear the origin of the young man's anger was not Fastion but the King. He saw the fire in the rider's eyes and felt an instant kinship. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"You are correct. The King did recall his men when we found Karigan's belongings." Fastion had to grit his teeth to get the words out. He was beyond angry with Zachary for his lack of determination. "But I have never failed a mission and I will not begin to accept failure now. Especially when it may be the most important mission of my life. I may have found were Keri went but I have not recovered her as of yet and I will not relent until I have."

Fastion could see something shift in the young lord's countenance but he was unsure what, "Lord D'Yer, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I was just surprised by your casual reference to 'Kari'. I knew you had worked with her but I wasn't aware you were on such intimate terms." The young lord sounded like a pubescent teenager full of angst and a bit tortured. Fastion had more than an inkling that this boy wasn't just one of Kari's friends he was in love with her. It was beyond obvious it was clear as day.

Fastion didn't know how he felt about this smitten rider... Honestly he wasn't sure anymore how he felt about the "Feelings" of his King either, but he didn't need to come to any conclusions yet. He was happy to conclude that the boy's "Feelings" would only aid in finding his Sister in Arms.

"No worries my lord, Kari has become like a sister to me over the years. Honestly I would consider her my closest family. That is part of the reason I can't give up. There was a time when I was tempted but then I found this Arrow tip next to one of Condors hoof prints. I believe it's Eletian and at night when I am dreaming I keep seeing Kari dancing threw parts of these woods and when I check those areas the next day sure enough something has disturbed the natural habitat. It is my belief that the Eletians have taken her captive my lord."

"Please call me Alton. This is disturbing at best. If they have taken her we will have a hard time finding her. The Eletians are like ghost."

"Perhaps they are like ghosts but they haven't taken her any were. As I was trying to tell you they are hiding her here. I think they are using magic to cover their tracks, but I know Kari is here I can feel it. Last night something changed though, before in my dreams Kari always seemed to be happy and relaxing, but when I saw her in my dreams last night she was in pain. I don't know what the Eletian's plans are but I feel like I am running out of time and we must find her soon."

"Hopefully we can help, although I should warn you we are here against direct orders of Captain Mapstone, and in spite of our disobedience myself and several others are still needed to work on maintaining and hopefully fixing the Wall. In fact one of the better riders Garth will be returning to join us after checking in at the closest tower. He is seeing if the mage have learned anything new that can help us….Ahrg! This is so frustrating." The poor boy looked worn and obviously tiered he began ranting as he pulled at his hair, "I know you don't know me from square one but can I just tell you how frustrated I am right now. Normally I would be wining to Karigan but I can't because at the moment she is needed the most she goes missing. Captain Mapstone acts like this is no big deal. There is still no word on how to fix the wall and the King from what I'm told has turned into this somber stone of a person because of the uncertainty of Mornhavon…"

"Right that's why" I sighed under my breath. I looked up at the young lord and I saw a man of honor who could rival the King himself, a man with responsibilities pressing on him just like the King, a man of Nobel birth and status, a man in a higher class than the rest of us just like the King But unlike Zachary he was able to make room for what was best for my sister without abandoning his responsibilities. Maybe it wasn't just that he was able to do this but that he was willing. In that moment I knew I had a new brother and I also knew as far as I was concerned Alton had won my approval and loyalty in perusing my adopted sister Kari, "Come on Alton, lets get you and your riders something to eat then we can rest and maybe you and the others will see something while your sleeping that can give us the break we need to find Kari."

-###-

The next morning both the shield and the riders awoke disheartened having dreamt of their friend. No one thought it was a good sign when they realized they had all had the same dream. Karigan was no longer in pain but she was lying on a soft cot in completely peace, unconscious and somehow glowing. Then she was picked up by several other radiant beings in white and was carried away until her light faded off into the distant darkness.

"She is gone I can feel it." Fastion spoke in a very broken whisper no longer sure how to cope, "Now what do I do?"

"Well you can stop throwing a pity party. Didn't anyone else notice they weren't headed toward their precious Eltwood or what ever they call it. They were headed in the other direction." Yates snapped at me and his friends, trying to bring us back to reality.

Little Paige was the first one to join in this new inquisition your right I couldn't tell which one it was but it almost looked like I saw a tower in the direction they were walking. Oh my goodness Elton could they be taking her to the wall? …. Or even worse maybe they are taking her into….."

Alton angrily snapped "No they wouldn't dare take her into Blackveil beside they would have to go through the break in the wall and any of my men would see them before they could get that far."

Little Paige gently tried to open her friend's to the possibilities. "Alton I don't know if they would try to take her in that horrible place, but what I do know is I saw a tower and the wall in my dream. I think that is where we should start. Alton we should go first to the break in the wall and notify your men what they should be watching for. Perhaps a few of us should stay there on guard till we know more. Then you and I will talk to Merdigen. Maybe he knows something. We will need to send someone after Garth to let him know our plans and no offence sir..er um… I mean shield?" For the first time in her commanding rant the girl seemed unsure as she looked to me for approval or help.

"Just call me Fastion."

"I think you should return to the King and our Captain to let them know that Karigan is alive and has been taken by the Eletians. Yates will go with you to collaborate your story… and well…. I believe it is treason to lie to the king but I think in this case…maybe it's ok to tell him a partial truth? I would tell him that you saw the Eletians taking Karigan away, but...", the rider looked at me with hesitation so I encouraged her on with a small smile and the nod of my head, "I would leave out the fact that they were headed toward the wall and I also wouldn't tell him that you were sleeping when you saw all that. But that is just what I would do?"

"I will return to the King and notify him of what we have discovered but I don't want to abandon looking for my sister." Although Alton knew of my connection to Karigan the others didn't and their expressions more than gave away their shock by my familial claim on their friend.

Alton knowing my concerns placed a hand on my shoulder, "I understand where you are coming from. I promise we will keep you in the loop, but the truth is we may need you there along with the connections and resources you could send our way. I promise if there is anything we need we will tell you and I will continue to consult with you as far as the search is concerned."

Not wanting to loose any time on the Eletians we all helped to break camp. We kept our farewells to a minimum and each set out to our appointed tasks as quickly as possible.

-# # #-

It was a hard two days ride back to the castle and Yates and I had gotten to know each other a lot better but both of us were worn and tired as we passed the palace gates. It was my plan to report directly to the King and then immediately request leave to rest, but before I could make it to the throne room I was ambushed by the King's betrothed. Lady Estora. I knew I was more than irritated at the Zachary for his treatment of Kari but I had yet to form an opinion on the soon to be queen so I allowed her this moment. She seemed disparate and frantic for any news of Karigan. I was amazed and moved by the pleading look of fear and concern I saw in her eyes so Yates and I took pity on her and told her all we knew of Karigan and to my surprise the beautiful but betrothed blond leapt into my arms giving me one of the strongest hugs I had ever received and began crying. It was at that moment I was brought out of my shock by the grating voice of one of Estora's sisters.

"My goodness Estora you may be becoming queen but you are still an embarrassment. No less than a week from your wedding and you are throwing yourself at the help. What a shame."

The woman instantly stepped away from me but not out of embarrassment but what I assumed to by shock that quickly turned to anger.

"What do you mean by less than a week my wedding is postponed for the moment?"

"Not from what father told us. It seems he and the King have come to an agreement and not only is it back on but it has been moved up as well." The snobby sister didn't even wait for a response but turned and flounced away.

"I can't believe this! That… that… idiot! Darn it Zachary can't you snap out of it long enough to make even the smallest rational decision." Estora raged as she stormed down the hall towards the throne room as Yates and I fallowed behind. Stopping at the door she turned on us. "Are you sure of what you told me? Karigan is alive?"

"Yes my lady!" Yates quickly offered up "We were just about to see the King and my Captain to notify them of our findings."

"Then you must excuse me fine gentlemen but you will have to wait for a moment. It seems I will need to speak to the king and I will not wait." She then turned back to the side doors clasping a handle in each hand and quietly sneered under her breath flinging the doors open to face the king. "The wedding back on, we'll see about that"

-# # #-

As Yates and I waited outside the throne room I learned a great many things. It was obvious Estora new about the King and Karigan. I also came to find out that instead of being threatened I could only assume the Lady was in favor of the unlikely pairing of a king and his messenger, but most of all I learned that Lady Estora was a true friend of my sister. Not just a loyal friend but she had somehow become Kari's family just as I did and with that the lady won my trust and respect. I really believed she would be helpful in my future endeavor to recover Kari.

I had planned to tell Zachary of my findings but after Estora's outburst, Captain Mapstone came clamoring out of the throne room in hot pursuit only to slam the door directly into poor Yates's face knocking him completely unconscious. I waited for Yates to awake in the mending wing and it was there we decided we would wait till we could notify the King and captain Mapstone together.

Little did I know that it would take Yates so long to be released from the mender's wing. Not that it would have mattered because Zachary had locked himself away and Mapstone was doing the opposite whirling around like a tornado. It wasn't until 3 days later that Yates and I were finally able to see the King. Mapstone wasn't present but at this point we had to take what we were given.

Just as Yates was about to speak, we were interrupted by the lead rider Mara. She walked right past us up the steps to the King's throne I was in complete shock. As the woman leaned in asking a question and showed him a letter of some sort, the unattached stone mask that Zachary had recently been sporting finally seemed to slip away into something real. His countenance was marred with an expression of confusion that quickly slipped to rage as the young woman continued to whisper in the Kings ear. He motioned for Mara to sit in the Captains chair then looked up at Yates and commanded him to "Go get your Captain immediately!"

This threw me in a small amount of distress for I really didn't want to face the King alone, but after Yates left and the King looked up at me expectantly I knew I had no other choice. So I began to carefully unwind everything I had come to learn. I tried to stretch out the time, hoping that when I finally revealed I had seen Kari, Yates would have returned to back me up. I took time to show Zachary the Eletian artifacts I told him of the reoccurring dreams in great detail but I couldn't draw it out any more. Finally I told him of the other rider's arrival and taking Littlepaige's suggestion I told him simply that we had all seen Kari asleep being taken by the Eletians I then continued to tell him that Lord Alton and the others were in pursuit of them and that Yates and I had returned with our findings.

"You are telling me she is alive you saw her alive with your own eyes?"

Ahrg dang him for asking me a specific direct question, now I would have to clarify, and this could get messy. How do I keep this generic? Just restate the facts, "Your majesty Kari is alive and she is right now in the custody of the Eletians. We are unsure what their intentions are or where they have taken her although the riders do have a good lead."

"This is just… I can't believe….", The king was left speechless for a moment, "Fastion how can we be sure this was the Eletians and that she is really alive? How do we know if it is really true or just some magical trick?"

"Sir Rider Yates can back me up he will tell you the same thing." Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "It's true!"

Zachary looked up from his broken stupor to gaze into the eyes of the rider captain his body immediately jerked up and stiffened. As the captain walked toward him Zachary seemed to be engulfed with rage but he still took the letter from the captains outstretched hand. As he read his body began to loosen a little and when he was done he questioningly looked up into the face of the Captain. Her response was simple and small "This was with it" , She said handing the king a small and common broach I had seen a thousand times It was Karigan's.

Zachary took it in his hands pausing for a second to study it then looked to my self and Yates who was now at my side, "Well Fastion my friend it seems you and your rider were right! You may both be dismissed but please don't go to far I may have need of you later." Then turning to the rest of the throne room he commanded, "In fact you may all be dismissed it seems I have a lot to discus with Captain Mapstone.

AN: WOW ok that was a really long chapter and hopefully not to confusing but I know I needed to move this story forward and I needed to close some stuff up that I had mentioned in Mapstone's dream so I could move forward and I guess I just had to blah blah a bit just to keep things straight in my own mind. So thanks for reading please forgive my spelling and grammar as always and send me some love in a review. Cause believe it or not after writing all that I need it even if I don't deserve it.

I actually have a lot more written and some crazy stuff coming up but I am working on sewing everything together since I am such a scatter brain. Hope you all stay with me and have fun. I also hope I don't miss anything. things get a little scrambled in my head.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Beginning Again

**Beginning Again**

Long ago, the land was populated with mages who were greatly revered for their skills. The most sought after were the mages of the Order of Wingsong Mountain. Shortly after the long war, many were killed by the ravaged common folk, fuelled by their fears and superstition. The remaining mages were sacrificed to the Wall, even those of the great Wingsong Order. All that was left of the ancient mages was a song and 10 lonely guardians; or at least that is what they thought.

- # # # -

"Boree, my dear why must you always offer me tea when you _know_ Merdigen would have given me ale," Itharos grumbled. He hated being wet and was always out of spirits when he first arrived at the Tower of the Rains, so Boree made extra preparations to perk him up as quickly as possible by providing his favorite bayberry pastries.

"That's because I am better company and an even better cook, and he knows it. He is bribing you, my dear sir!"

With one bite of the exquisite morsel, his chilly attitude began to thaw. "Can't argue with that."

"Besides Itharos, I want you fully lucid for this discussion."

"Oh please, no more talk of the Wall! I thought you invited me for tea and a game of Intrigue, not for testing more of your theories on me before bringing them up with Merdigen."

He was right; she did use him as a guinea pig and today was no exception. It was to be a verbal experiment between friends. He was always a good test. He listened better than Merdigen and his questions often highlighted things she hadn't thought of yet. Plus Itharos had always had a soft spot for her so even when he thought she was being ludicrous and wasting his time, he would patiently wait until she was finished and never embarrass her in front of the others by mocking her ideas.

"I did invite you for tea, Intrigue and a talk but not about the wall. I am just as tired as you are on that front, but at least we don't have poor Merdigen's depth of responsibility."

"Yes, and can you imagine having those riders there all the time asking questions that require answers they can't possibly comprehend?"

"Yes I think I can." She smiled. "I think it sounds wonderful all that company after all these years."

Itharos tried to put on his best scowl as he complained, "It sounds rather tiresome."

Boree tried to lighten her friends mood with a playful push, "You had better be careful one might think you're jealous old friend. Tell me what do you think of the riders?" She said trying her best to stay casual.

"They seem strong and full of vigor but they also seem quite young." Itharos could see an underlying courante of excitement flowing through his friend and it was building up his suspicion.

"You are right they are quite young in fact I was thinking of adopting one of them. What do you think?"

At that he spit out his tea laughing. "I think you're a bit too old to be playing dress up and braiding little girl's hair. I also think that Littlepage is too feisty to let you even if I'm wrong and your maternal instincts got the best of you."

"I wasn't talking about the girl although I'm sure she is great company and I wouldn't mind visiting with her, however, I was speaking of the other one Garth is it? Did you pay any attention to him? He is jovial and enjoys life yet he can also be quite somber. More importantly I saw his eyes they take in everything not like a rider looking for hidden messages or a shield watching for threats but he sees things more completely like a mage. His comprehension is astounding even though he tries to remain humble and unnoticed."

"I will agree the lad is quite astute, but Boree what is your point?"

"What if we could start again? What if we were able to begin rebuilding our order?"

"The mage are lost to this world and even if they were not how do we rebuild Wingsong? May I remind you we are anchored to this impossible wall." Itharos was trying to look uninterested but the idea tempted his hope.

"You know Itharos I always thought illusions like people got smarter with time but you as always have proven me both optimistic and wrong." Boreemadher sardonically smiled at him then knocked over one of his knights on the intrigue board. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of us passing down what we have learned over the centuries from here inside the tower. Wouldn't you agree that it's about time to raise up a new generation, time for the magic to return to Secordia the right way in the hands of Wingsong Mage. It can begin with young Garth. He has much potential with his sharp wit and big heart but even more encouraging is how magic seems to not only flow through him but it seems to be drawn and directed by him. His simple presence commands the energy around him. He is just what we need."

"So you think we should take this boy, this rider out of the service to his king, put him under our wing and begin teaching him our most sacred and hard won secrets? Think how long it would take to make him even somewhat effective." Itharos was a little shocked and somewhat leery about his friend's idea but mostly he was intrigued at the possibility.

"Yes I do think we should take him under wing and we wouldn't be taking him out of the king's service we would just be changing what he does. Plus I don't think he is a true rider. It is my belief that he is a mage of the highest caliber. My theory is that in this time when the land is so starved for pure, untainted magic that the brooch excepted him because of his natural abilities with magic and his unwavering heart."

"A mage rider. If your theory is correct then there could be more than one. Either way if we began training him now we may be able to help the D'Yer more than expected." Itharos stood up from the Intrigue board and went to retrieve his large black cape.

Boree corrected him, "If there is more than one mage among the riders we would be able to help a lot more than just the D'Yer once we start training them. Itharos, we are just starting to hash this out dear where do you think you are going?"

"We are going to need to counsel with the others over this before we move forward any farther. Everyone except Merdigen we can't expect him to abandon the problems with the wall. We must find a way to test these riders to see if they are truly mage." Itharos had worked himself into quite a frenzy by this point forgetting several of his things on the table spinning around trying to collect himself and make sure he forgot nothing he continued, "Of course before we can test them we must find a way to call them to us and once we do have them here how do we convince them to accept their destinies? Perhaps I should stop to talk to Merdigen first."

Boreemadher picked up a pair of spectacles that were still laying on the table in spite of several hurried sweeps by Itharos. She calmly walked over to her friend with a soft smile and a steady outstretched hand. She waited until he made eye contact with her and then calmly stated, "Perhaps this is being too optimistic old friend but if this truly is their destiny than maybe we won't have to call them. Maybe they will just come."

"Boreemadher, I do think you are being optimistic but either way I should be off to speak with Merdigen and then tell the others in the west our discovery. Will you send word to the towers in the East?"

"Of course I will tell everything and then ask them to meet with us once you return, but do be careful I don't believe your journey to the others will be easy."

As he turned to leave Itharos saw out of the corner of his eye a figure appear threw the tower wall.


	19. Safe Inside the Wall

Safe Inside The Wall

**Sorry Guys I have been crazy busy. I just found out I am getting layed off along with all of my employees I oversee. Stinky! So I have to close up shop till April 7th and try to get my own mess together so I haven't had tones of time! This is not beta work but I don't know if I will ever get around to that it was hard enough getting it typed out. So please forgive me! And Hope you all like it anyhoo! hope to see you soon but if you don't see anything till After April 7th thats why!**

**Safe Inside the Wall**

Boree had not seen an Eletian in over five hundred years. Before she was sentenced to live forever, she spent much of her time seeking out the company and wisdom of this fair race. Their presence was one of the few things she had come to miss in the past thousand years.

"I beg your pardon, guardians of old. I did not mean to interrupt."

"I am Boreemadher, but you may call me Boree. You were not interrupting at all we were just finishing. How can we be of service to you?"

"I am Chaleur, guardian of Laurelyn's Light and I am in much need of your assistance; or perhaps, should I say in need of your shelter. I am sure you already know that the Light has been renewed in the Galadheon. What you may not know is that we have taken her to rule and restore our people to their rightful place."

At that Itharos dropped his hood and stepped back down out of the archway. "Do I understand you correctly? You are planning to rebuild Argenthyne and place that child on its throne." With amusement at the thought he turned to Boree, "And I thought our ideas were daft!"

Boree quickly stepped in front of Itharos, not wishing to offend the Eletian. "Not that we wouldn't love to help ...but I don't understand. Why would you choose our assistance if you are planning to take the girl to Argenthyne?"

Chaleur was not ruffled in the least by Itharos' sarcastic manner, "You are right in assuming that we plan to rebuild Argenthyne. It will be a symbol of defiance as well as a stronghold against Mornhavon when he returns. With the light of its new Queen shining so brightly we could wait no longer to take action. However sometimes action starts with small and careful steps. We have spent all the time we can in Darurlys' healing gardens and the girl is mostly healed. We could only hide her safely in the gardens for so long before someone noticed, and Argenthyne will take much time and effort to rebuild. The light shines brightly in the Galadheon but she still holds to much of her humanity, thus she is fragile and still susceptible to wild magic and attacks from Mornhavon's followers. As if that is not enough she is fondly loved by her humans and we know they will come for her. We could avoid the King's guard easily enough with a simple concealment spell but our magic doesn't work in the same manner on his rider's and that is whom they have now sent. We have taken away most of the girl's memories so she can focus on the preparation and training needed to rule. If the riders confront her to soon it would make things more difficult. So we need to avoid such complications. That is why we are hoping you will allow us to stay in the towers."

Boreemadher was so excited she could barely contain herself. "So you want to stay here in my tower?"

"It really is the perfect environment for what we need to accomplish. We will need to be surrounded by strong, controlled magic as we continue to call the child's Eletian presence to the forefront. We are sorry this is an imposition, but we must be somewhere very secure whenever we work on cleansing the girl of her humanity. It is not easy."

"You can do that? Turn a human into one of you?" This was something Itharos had never heard of.

"With a normal human it would be impossible but if one has Eletian blood then it can be done. However, it will be more difficult with the Galadheon because she already wields so much power of her own and changing her without damaging the Light will be difficult. We will need to go forward very carefully and it will take a considerable amount of time, space and privacy, but once she is transformed it will be much easier for her to help change her people."

"You keep using the words 'we' and 'us'. May I ask who else is with you?" Boree was brimming with excitement at the thought of the Eletians making her home theirs, even if only for a short while.

"I am currently accompanied by a small group of volunteers who were selected from each of the Eletian kingdoms for their specific talents. We are also guarded by Somial and Telogioth, two of the King's warriors who are of Argenthyne descent, they have chosen to join the Court of Karigan permanently."

"The Court of Karigan? Is that what you call it now?" Itharos asked, his voice filled with pomp and tradition.

"Of course, it is no longer considered the Court of Laurelyn for it has passed to a New Queen. The Light will be the same. As the child develops and begins to make it her own it will become the Light of Galadheon instead. There is much to do, much to learn and much change for all of us in the foreseeable future."

Itharos was becoming comfortable with the Eletian now so he felt bold enough to chide her. "Perhaps change will be kinder towards the girl than the rest of us. I have found the older I grow, the harder change becomes. I can only imagine what it would be like for your kind."

"What has been, has been. Time is no mans master; it swirls and evolves around us with little thought to whom it may affect. We must simply embrace its currents and prepare ourselves for what is to be. My former Queen Darurlys will be joining us soon to oversee the process and rebirth of our new Kingdom. She is presently at the ruins of Argenthyne."

Boree was thinking of the best way to welcome her new guest when Itharos interrupted her musings. "Well, since you mentioned you would need space and privacy let me offer you my tower to reside in for the time being. I am about to journey to speak with my brothers in the west and will need someone to look after things for me. It is much closer to Argenthyne so your Queen my keep a closer eye on work from there. And if you ask me, it is much nicer there without all this rain!"

Boree was about to object when Chaleur interjected. "That would be wonderful. Thank you Guardian, for we have foreseen that some of the riders may be checking in on this tower. Although we could cloak our presence with much effort and the added strength of your magic, we would prefer to remain uninterrupted."

Itharos gave his friend a coy smile to indicate that he knew he had beaten her to the prize, and then he offered his hand to the Eletian. "If you would like I can escort your party to my tower through the wall. It's much faster and considerably easier."

Chaleur gratefully took his hand in her own, "And most likely safer as well. It would be a relief to all of us to have the Queen hidden out of sight and within the wall. Thank you, I will inform the rest of our party that we will be continuing on with you."


End file.
